


Прямое непопадание

by Violet (Cliffordina)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Violet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день, один заговор, одна дружба, одно прошлое и на все про все один пришелец...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прямое непопадание

_**Исходные данные:**_  
 _Рендольф Холландер_ – граф Алмонд, вассал императора Колверта IV, вспыльчивый, слегка ребячливый и порой легкомысленный молодой человек (34 года).  
 _Милада Холландер_ – графиня Алмонд, любимица высшего света, разбирающаяся с последствиями раннего замужества (24 года).  
 _Крэг Донован_ – обаятельный, на первый взгляд противоречивый человек, нередко пропадающий неведомо куда (особенно по ночам), но к утру всегда возвращающийся домой, лучший друг графа (35 лет).   
_Цирцея Эрраи-Донован (Кира)_ – женщина не менее обаятельная и интригующая, чем ее супруг, дама высшего света, увлекающаяся благотворительностью, лучшая подруга графини (32 года).  
 _Максимилиан Ирвин_ – среднестатистический придворный, верный долгу и жене (34 года).  
 _Беатриса Ирвин_ – восхитительная женщина, любящая жизнь (не без взаимности), но сохраняющая по мере сил трезвую голову (32 года).  
 _Каспар Мортимер_ – ваш покорный слуга, джентльмен, эстет, гурман (52 года).  
 _Лестер Имрих_ – стойкий слуга его величества и его сиятельства, полковник (38 лет).  
 _Маделейн Медоуз_ – симпатичная девушка голубых кровей с большими планами (20 лет).

 

_Место действия_ – Винетта, административный центр графства Алмонд.  
 _Время_ – ближайшее настоящее.  
 _Люди и ситуации_ – приближенные к стандарту.

  
**Пролог**   


Все проходит, и это пройдет… Шумный, искрящийся предскандальными разрядами вечер незаметно перешел в, казалось бы, спокойную летнюю ночь. Гости разъезжались, посол Китежа, стоя на ступеньках, обменивался с ними прощальными любезностями. Граф Рендольф, увидев выходящую из дверей жену под руку с Беатрисой Ирвин, украдкой затушил сигарету – курить он бросил пару лет назад, но за последнюю неделю в нем воскресла масса вредных привычек, а ему не хотелось слышать Беатрисины язвительные комментарии. Сегодня они с женой достаточно потешили публику, купаясь в веселье так, словно этот день был последним и их подгоняла лихорадка спешки. Пир во время чумы…  
Ну, с Миладой-то все понятно – влюбилась, наконец, и упивается своим счастьем, не особо оглядываясь на окружающих. Как бы в самом деле не вышло политических осложнений… А вот посол, интересно, о чем думает? Взрослый человек, дипломат, а туда же! Рендольф надеялся, что все это не очередная интрига, а искреннее чувство. Впрочем, интриги, кажется, не выставляются так явно на показ? Граф всегда оставлял политику другим (кроме формальной ее стороны) и слабо разбирался в ее хитросплетениях.  
Милада, по крайней мере, получила удовольствие от этого вечера, но вот его собственная несдержанность ничем не оправдана. Рендольфу никогда не позволял себе этакое хмельное разудалое веселье, и столь нетипичное поведение могло насторожить. Граф чувствовал себя как во время похмелья – угар кончился, а сил почти не осталось. Вздохнув, он оглянулся вокруг.  
Донованы, как всегда веселые и полные очарования, уже уехали, кузен Альберт тщетно пытался вырвать старшую дочь из сонма поклонников…  
– Спокойной ночи, – Беатриса, что называется, передала графу жену из рук в руки, и огляделась в поисках своего благоверного.  
– Макс прощается с Мортимером, – Рендольф поцеловал ее в щеку и вместе с супругой пошел к машине.  
Милада в последний раз помахала рукой китежскому послу и притихла, глядя в окно. Граф рад был возможности хоть несколько минут побыть в одиночестве, присутствие жены означало лишь отсутствие всех прочих представителей рода человеческого, и еще тишину. Супруги практически не разговаривали между собой… жаль, конечно. Но сейчас он был благодарен этой их милой семейной привычке.  
И все же уже у самого дома Рендольф, на минуту вырвавшись из круга малоприятных мыслей, еще раз взглянул на нее – с непривычной нежностью и изумлением. Как она повзрослела… Господи, когда? С внезапно нахлынувшей теплотой он решил первым сделать шаг к примирению и поцеловал ей руку при прощании.  
– До завтра, дорогая, – удивление в ее глазах было неподдельным, но едва ли она поняла, что он хотел сказать. Милада столь откровенно лучилась радостью, что в нем на миг проснулась зависть. Неделю назад он сам был таким…  
– До сегодня, – она улыбнулась своей неотразимой, заимствованной у Крэга улыбкой, и удалилась, на ходу сбрасывая накидку на руки горничной. Несколько секунд он смотрел ей вслед, потом направился к лестнице, вопреки обыкновению, поднявшись в свой кабинет. И стал ждать тех двоих, они должны были приехать сразу после приема.  
Мортимер появился первым – все еще во фраке, за отпущенные ему графом полчаса он не успел переодеться, а Имрих – тремя минутами позже, он коротко извинился и Рендольф нетерпеливо махнул рукой.  
– Ну что там?  
– Допросы арестованных подтвердили наши предположения, – Имрих устало пожал плечами.  
Разоблаченный поутру заговор вызвал в Винетте волну оживления, хотя, исходя из его состава, обнародованного пресс-службой тайной полиции, особой опасности он вроде бы не представлял. Но заинтересованность графа была намного глубже, чем можно было бы ожидать. Впрочем, и сам заговор был сложнее, чем казался…  
– Подтвердили? – Рендольф отчего-то бросил взгляд на Мортимера, словно ждал возражений, но тот кивнул.  
– Что ж… тогда… Где эти ваши бумажки, Лестер? Я подпишу, – и пока Имрих открывал портфель, он еще успел съязвить, явно обращаясь к Мортимеру: – Мне уже начинает казаться, что это у нас с вами заговор – ночь, конспирация…  
– В некотором роде так оно и есть, – неожиданно согласился тот. – Разве нет?  
Граф ушел от ответа, торопливо нацарапав на поданных Имрихом листах свою подпись. Почти швырнул их обратно. И замер в своем кресле, едва ли не съежившись.  
Молчаливое неодобрение Мортимером его поведения стало уже почти привычным. Честно говоря, они не нравились ему оба, но без них он в подобной ситуации был бы беспомощен. Да и с ними, в общем-то, тоже…  
– Вы свободны, господа, – ему хотелось хоть ненадолго остаться одному.  
– Спокойной ночи, ваше сиятельство, – Имрих ухитрился произнести это серьезным тоном.  
– И вам, – ответ графа, напротив, сочился издевкой.  
Злополучное 27 августа вступало в свои права.

***

Близилось утро… Облаченная в один только коротенький полупрозрачный пеньюар, Дженнифер Морсби курила, перекинув одну ногу через подлокотник стоявшего у кровати кресла, и рассматривала своего любовника со всегдашним жадно-неприязненным интересом. Ее изучающий взгляд раздраженно скользил по темным, коротко стриженым волосам, по закрытым глазам, по твердоочерченым губам с дремотной улыбкой, по загорелым плечам, сильным рукам, обхватившим подушку, по свесившейся с постели ступне – всему тому, что не было скрыто легкой шелковой простыней. Удивительно, но во сне, умиротворенный и беззащитный, Крэг Донован выглядел старше своих лет, ему можно было дать все сорок, отчего он только выигрывал.   
Впиваясь взглядом в знакомые до боли, до неги черты, Дженнифер не могла удержаться от крепких словечек в его адрес. Этот мужчина всегда вызывал у нее бурю эмоций, особенно по утрам, к чему она так и не смогла привыкнуть за все два года их периодической связи. Его хотелось приласкать и почти тут же ударить. Невозможный, немыслимый человек! Он спал, а она в его присутствии никогда не могла заснуть, даже утомившись до предела, боясь упустить что-то, то ли мгновение нежданной нежности, то ли миг внезапной опасности. Чуть пошевелившись во сне, Крэг глубже зарылся щекой в подушку, и Дженнифер с трудом подавила желание крикнуть, швырнуть в него чем-нибудь, чтобы спугнуть это невыносимое выражение самодовольного покоя. Казалось, ему никогда не снились плохие сны. Зная Крэга не первый год, Дженнифер не раз ядовито называла его идеальным героем любовного романа – он отвечал всем условиям, кроме разве что наличия обязательной трагедии в прошлом и нравственной жестокости, как руководства к действию. Крэг был доволен жизнью, людьми, собой и жил в свое удовольствие, от него в обществе шла настоящая волна позитива. Хмуриться в его присутствии можно было лишь тогда, когда он спал, – вот как сейчас.  
Потушив сигарету, она поднялась и с силой захлопнула окно, так, что зазвенели стекла, она тут же обернулась, боясь, что разбудила его. Крэг действительно проснулся – как всегда с улыбкой. Дженнифер нервно посмотрела на часы, за время их романа она успела свыкнуться с этой утренней процедурой – каждый раз она пыталась его удержать, и каждый раз безуспешно. Он со вкусом потянулся под простыней, словно не ощущая ее взгляда, и сел.  
– Доброе утро.  
Дженнифер промолчала, но он так дружелюбно ей улыбался, что она просто не могла не улыбнуться в ответ. С разбегу бросившись в постель, она повалила его на скомканное одеяло и прижала коленом, нависнув над ним с плотоядной усмешкой. Пеньюар покорно соскользнул с одного плеча, а длинные светлые волосы упали ей на лицо, почти касаясь его шеи, Крэг обнял ее, и они поцеловались в первый раз за это наступающее утро.   
После этого она готова была провести с ним в постели целый день, даже если бы для этого пришлось приковать его к кровати, но Крэг успел раньше – встал и принялся одеваться. Ожидаемо разочарованная Дженнифер приподнялась на локте, отведя со лба спутанные волосы, и следила за ним уже почти спокойным взглядом давней подруги.  
– Опять уходишь?  
– Да, – рассеяно бросил он, заправляя сорочку в брюки. – Светает.  
– Как всегда. Ты никому не принадлежишь дольше, чем до утра, верно? До очень раннего утра. Слишком раннего утра. Послушай, – она рывком села, поджав под себя одну ногу, и невинно предложила: – Может, нарушишь сегодня этот ритуал, а? Ты бы мог остаться на завтрак, обещаю, он будет довольно скоро, а до него мы бы нашли чем заняться.  
– Очень соблазнительно, – кивнул он. – Но не могу. Время не терпит.  
То, что он даже не посмотрел в ее сторону, опять ее почти разъярило, и, проведя рукой по губам, она вкрадчиво спросила:  
– Не терпит, значит? Но ведь еще и шести нет. Куда же ты так торопишься? К следующей пассии?   
– Домой, – Крэг на мгновение замер перед зеркалом, затягивая галстук потуже, и Дженнифер невольно отметила, до чего хорошо он выглядит. Два часа сна – его ежедневная норма – полностью восстановили его силы, не было ни мешков под глазами, ни припухлых век, ни щетины… Правда, она вообще не видела, чтобы он когда-нибудь брился… Привлекательность Крэга амортизации не подлежала.  
– Но почему? – ласково протянула она. – Даже слуги еще спят. Что случится, если ты один раз припозднишься?  
– Меня ждут, – пояснил он весело, поворачиваясь к ней с тем непроницаемо-отстраненным выражением лица, которое особенно ее вдохновляло.  
– Кто? – Дженнифер чуть откинулась назад, заложив ногу за ногу. – Уж не супруга ли? Тебе не кажется нелепым каприз каждый день бежать к завтраку домой, чтобы спросить у жены хорошо ли ей спалось?  
– Отнюдь, – на сей раз, он доверительно усмехнулся. – Уж это-то ее привилегия, согласись.  
– Ах, в этом смысле! – она хмыкнула. – Да, боюсь, это единственное, что ей достается. Но глупо позволять жене держать себя на коротком поводке. Особенно тебе.  
– По-твоему, он короткий? – Крэг пригладил волосы и подмигнул ей в зеркале.  
– Ну-у… Даже не знаю. Надеюсь только, что она не устраивает тебе допросов.  
– С какой стати? – он вытащил из-под висящего на кресле белья свои часы, которыми очень дорожил, несмотря на то, что никогда ими не пользовался – он всегда знал который час, и в последний раз подошел к кровати.  
– С какой стати? – с откровенной улыбкой повторила она, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Из ревности, само собой. Мы, женщины, все же собственницы по натуре, даже если речь идет о тебе.  
– Я всегда уважал свободу информации, – серьезно ответил он.  
– И умел ее реализовать, не так ли? Ты сам ей все рассказываешь? – мягко спросила она, чуть приподнимаясь – навстречу его завораживающему теплому взгляду.  
– До такого я не опускаюсь, – Крэг наклонился и коснулся губами ее губ.   
– Надо же. А мне казалось, у тебя нет пределов распущенности, – она облизала губы, раскинувшись по постели.   
– В этом отношении – есть, – в его дружелюбном голосе прозвучало мягкое, но вполне понятное предупреждение.  
– Жена у нас, значит, и тут особенная, – после паузы сказала Дженнифер. – И пределы, надо полагать, ты ставишь не только себе? Хорошо, я больше не буду вспоминать ее в такой… неформальной беседе. Передавай ей привет, если, конечно, она его оценит.  
– Ты в этом сомневаешься?  
– Хорошо, что я не суеверна, – небрежно заметила она, – а не то бы я точно решила, что это какой-то извращенный вариант приворота.  
Покачав головой, Крэг вышел, притворив за собой дверь, а Дженнифер закусила губу, глядя в потолок. Потом улыбнулась и с этой всегда остающейся после Крэга улыбкой направилась в ванную.

***

А в особняке Ирвинов в этот ранний час еще не ложились. Пристроившись на пуфике в будуаре своей кузины и покровительницы, Маделейн Медоуз сосредоточенно наблюдала за туалетом последней, зрелище того стоило.  
– Итак, дорогая моя, в кого ты метишь? – без особого любопытства поинтересовалась Беатриса Ирвин, разглядывая в зеркале свое отражение.  
– Я могу быть с тобой откровенна?  
– Естественно, – пожала плечами Беатриса.  
Маделейн слегка заерзала в своем кресле перед окончательным ответом, ее покровительница молча ждала, поправляя между делом и без того безупречную линию бровей. Маделейн прислали к ней как к дальней родственнице, имеющей связи при дворе, чтобы Беатриса вывела ее в свет, максимально облегчив шансы «устроить свою судьбу». Жизненного опыта и мудрости леди Ирвин хватало, чтобы жить не причиняя неприятностей другим и доставляя удовольствие себе, и она была бы рада оказать кузине услугу, если это будет не слишком обременительно. К тому же было в Маделейн что-то интригующее – Беатриса словно наблюдала за второй собой в пору собственной юности. Та же самоуверенность, амбициозность, упрямство. Леди Ирвин просто наслаждалась, видя успехи своей подопечной. Она далеко пойдет, эта милая неглупая девочка, если немного повзрослеет. Пока что Маделейн оправдывала все ожидания – в течение весеннего сезона она вела себя просто превосходно, демонстрируя полученное в пансионе прекрасное воспитание, на первом же балу обратила на себя благосклонное внимание мужской половины графского двора Винетты. Была скромна, почтительна и юна. Ну и, конечно, очень мила. Проблем с предполагаемым замужеством не должно было быть. Тем более что родители вовсе не настаивали на «блестящей партии», девочке предоставили выбор по ее вкусу, в известных пределах, конечно. И Беатриса должна была просто одобрить этот выбор из наличествующего ассортимента.  
– Так кто же твоя жертва?  
Маделейн наконец решилась, она не была уверена, как отнесется ее опекунша к данной кандидатуре. Ответ отражал лишь конечное звено ее длительных размышлений.  
– Крэг Донован.  
Красивые брови Беатрисы слегка приподнялись, но она ничем не выказала своего удивления.  
– Высоко хочешь взлететь, Мади.  
– Конечно.  
Она помолчала, ожидая ответа патронессы, но та задумчиво изучала в зеркале свой макияж.  
– Разве он не то, чего я хотела? Чего мы все хотели? Он занимает достаточно высокое положение, богат, влиятелен…  
– …хорош собой, – сухо продолжила Беатриса, – родовит, лучший друг графа Рендольфа. Сплошная выгода, ты права. Но вряд ли его содержанке удастся воспользоваться хотя бы третью этих преимуществ. Для начала не мешало бы подыскать хоть какого-то принятого в обществе мужа, дорогая.  
– Содержанке? – холодно переспросила Маделейн, сдерживая всплеснувшееся негодование.  
– Ну, разумеется. Или ты не заметила, что он женат? У нас пока еще моногамия, хотя, учитывая пристрастия графа Рендольфа, всего можно ожидать.   
– Женат, – гораздо спокойнее подтвердила Маделейн. – Пока.  
– О! – Беатриса наконец повернулась к ней, разглядывая ее с выражением явного интереса. – Это еще забавнее. Хочешь потеснить Цирцею? Ты мне нравишься, девочка моя. Фамильный темперамент и самонадеянность. Но с чего ты взяла, что тебе это по силам? Извини меня великодушно, но за эту благородную задачу брались и до тебя.   
– Ну что ж, искренность за искренность, кузина.  
Маделейн поднялась и в задумчивости прошлась по будуару, напоминавшему скорее деловой кабинет, чем место ночных свиданий, которыми, как утверждали придворные сплетники, Беатриса отнюдь не брезговала. В этой обстановке семейное сходство «кузин» проявлялось с особенной силой.  
– Начнем с того, – уверенно заявила Маделейн, сложив руки за спиной, – что я молода. Согласна, таких много. Но тут следует учитывать тот фактор, что молодость не единственное мое достоинство. Я не какая-нибудь бедная родственница, а наследница старинного рода. Я выше по положению многих других дебютанток, а уж Цирцеи и подавно.  
– Скорее по происхождению, – вскользь заметила Беатриса. – Сейчас она как-никак леди Донован, не забывай.  
– Пусть так. Но мое происхождение дает мне массу преимуществ. У меня влиятельная родня, средства, связи. Я сама по себе «лакомый кусочек». Не хотелось бы хвастаться, но и внешностью я превосхожу не только леди Донован, но и других… претенденток. А учитывая то, что я молода…   
– Да? – подбодрила ее патронесса с нескрываемым любопытством.  
– Цирцее уже за тридцать.  
– Тридцать два, – мягко уточнила Беатриса и добавила с улыбкой: – Как и мне.  
Но Маделейн не дала сбить себя с толку.  
– А у нее… у них до сих пор только один ребенок, дочь. И та так слаба здоровьем, что весь год живет за городом. А я могу родить наследника, и не одного. Разве я не права? У него нет к ней особой привязанности, это всем известно, как и его похождения.  
– Да уж, наверное, действительно всем, раз уж дебютантки и те в курсе. Хотя даже я знаю только о половине его любовниц.  
– Развод не такое уж редкое явление в наше время. Цирцея получит достаточно, чтобы вести привычный образ жизни. Я ни в чем не хочу ее ущемить. Я даже готова удочерить Луизу, чтобы не разлучать ребенка с отцом, детей я люблю.  
– Превосходно, – Беатриса одобрительно ей улыбнулась. – Но неужели ты думаешь, что никто не пытался делать ставку на эти, с позволения сказать, достоинства? Крэг многих привлекал. И привлекает. Правда, удочерять Лу до сих пор пока никто еще не собирался, может быть, это его и покорит, ручаться не могу. Его поступки трудно предугадать, и красота не критерий его увлечений, так же как и положение. Этим он выгодно отличается от графа Рендольфа.  
– Похвальная демократичность, – как ни в чем не бывало кивнула Маделейн.  
– Молодец, продолжай в том же духе, и ты и в самом деле, сможешь заменить Цирцею. Как известно, жена нужна для того, чтобы любовницы не навязывались с недвусмысленными предложениями.   
– Я, – заявила Маделейн вызывающе, – рассчитываю на другой брак. Позиция теперешней леди Донован меня не устраивает. Впрочем, что ей остается, как не мириться с существующим положением вещей?   
– То есть?  
– То есть… Общеизвестно, что Крэг женился по приказу графа Рендольфа, устроившего этот брак в виде благодарности Цирцее за оказанные ему услуги… характер которых в свете трактуется по разному, – она усмехнулась, – одно это кое-что значит. Хранить верность такой супруге, по-моему, совершенно необязательно. Но есть разница между безродной… и мной, ты так не считаешь?  
– Конечно, есть, я не спорю. Я только сомневаюсь, что Крэг вообще способен на супружескую верность, да и зачем? Если уж он так удобно устроился… Менять такой ни к чему не обязывающий брак с бывшей графской наложницей, когда каждый может считать себя свободным, на ярмо верности? Это нужно чем-то сильно его привлечь, дорогая. Неприступность я тебе не советую, все равно не удастся… Поищи к нему особый подход. А не то даже в случае успешного заключения брака ты сможешь рассчитывать в лучшем случае на то, что по утрам он аккуратно будет являться домой пить кофе, как сейчас. За десять лет это у них с Кирой стало почти что традицией.  
– Любую традицию можно нарушить, тем более в другой семье. Ты мне поможешь?  
Беатриса пожала плечами.  
– Как я понимаю, отговаривать тебя бесполезно. Ты уже по уши в него влюбилась.  
– Да я не…  
– И моих доводов ты не воспримешь. Ну да ладно, цель у тебя, хм, не порочная, так что перед твоими родителями я чиста. Да и ты тоже. А там, чего только с девушками в свете не бывает… У нас время просвещенное… Я не собираюсь читать тебе лекции, у тебя своя голова на плечах. Ради Крэга многие совершали безрассудства, так что не ты первая, и в этом тебя поймут. Но когда дойдешь до предела, а ты до него дойдешь, то прими во внимание то, что его не поймаешь на приманку в виде наследника, на матери которого следует жениться, чтобы его узаконить. У Крэга просто нет внебрачных детей, ни одного. Как водится, молва уже сделала выводы… и о Луизе тоже. Скандалом ты тоже ничего не добьешься, скандал по такому поводу будет неинтересен обществу, а значит, и не будет скандалом в полном смысле этого слова. Откажись от вековых уловок, если сможешь.  
Побагровевшая Маделейн еле сдерживалась, дожидаясь конца просветительной тирады.  
– Я бы никогда не унизилась до подобного! Как ты только подумать могла!.. Один раз его уже силой… окрутили, я не хочу…  
– А, так ты в придачу ко всему боишься причинить боль Крэгу? Мади, ты неподражаема. Я тобой начинаю гордиться. Но поверь мне, ты тоже еще не раз подумаешь о подобных штучках.   
Маделейн смотрела на нее с яростью, граничащей с ненавистью. Беатриса вздохнула. Когда-то… лет семь назад, почитая себя многоопытной светской дамой, она любила наблюдать, как теряют иллюзии юные хорошенькие дебютантки. Сейчас это не доставило бы ей удовольствия. Но что поделаешь, Крэг есть Крэг.  
– Я тебе помогу, если удастся. Только не стой с таким рассерженным видом, морщины не украшают даже женщину, не говоря уже о девушке. Хм, советую пойти выспаться. Так, на всякий случай.  
Окончательно выведенная из себя, Маделейн выбежала из будуара, хлопнув для пущего впечатления дверью.   
Оставшись одна, Беатриса позвонила, чтобы принесли чай, и, задумавшись, откинулась на спинку кресла, чего никогда себе не позволяла в чьем-либо присутствии.  
– Что-то случилось? – раздался голос мужа от дверей, и Беатриса неспешно выровнялась, с улыбкой открыв глаза.   
Он поставил поднос с чаем на низенький столик и присел на пуфик у ног жены.  
– У прислуги выходной? – одобрительно фыркнула она.  
– Я отпустил всех спать, – многообещающе ответил он.  
– Неужели? Как вовремя, мне как раз не хватало всей полноты твоего общества, – она разлила чай по чашкам, лукаво глядя на него.  
– Что с нашей малышкой? – рассеяно поинтересовался он, пробуя как обычно совершенно не сладкий чай. – Она выскочила отсюда вся в слезах.  
– Влюбилась, – ехидно пояснила Беатриса.  
– Уж не в меня ли, что ты так ее распекала?  
– Да кому ты, кроме меня нужен, сокровище ты мое луковое? – отмахнулась она и добавила уже серьезно: – В Крэга.  
– Всего-то? Ты ей объяснила, что это своеобразная инициация всех дебютанток?  
– Макс, это не смешно. Она замуж за него собралась.  
– Пускай… Не понимаю, почему я должен страдать из-за твоей диеты? Неужели в моем собственном доме для меня не найдется кусочка сахара?.. Это будет союз года, если ей это удастся. Разве не ты всегда хотела, чтобы Кира от него избавилась? Вот он – прекрасный случай, – он подмигнул, – говорят, мужчин после определенного возраста тянет к молоденьким.  
– Вот как? Это после какого же?   
– Я слышу в твоем голосе неподдельный интерес?  
– Конечно. У тебя он уже начался? Ты ведь всего на год моложе Крэга.  
– Крэг у нас феномен, – безо всякого сожаления констатировал Максимилиан. – В его обществе любая женщина становится молоденькой, так что ему просто не из чего выбирать. Бедняга. Но у малышки преимущество новизны – если она это осознает.  
– Да уж. Но Кира…   
– Оставь ты Киру в покое. Стоит ей стать свободной, у нее отбоя не будет от предложений. Эх, был бы я холостым, сам бы рискнул… Что за женщина!   
– Ну, уж такой возможности я тебе не предоставлю, – мурлыкнула Беатриса, склоняясь к нему.

***

Я решил не брать с собой плащ и сразу же пожалел об этом, выйдя на улицу, – было прохладно, все же лето уже приближалось к концу. Светало, и я отстранено отметил, как быстро промелькнула эта ночь. Как много и как одновременно мало мы успели. И этот очередной графский каприз… Все-таки даже самому политически благонадежному чиновнику нет-нет да и приходит в голову мысль, что сторонники демократии не так уж не правы, пусть и в достаточной мере условная абсолютная монархия порой слишком мешает работе. Автомобиль плавно тронулся с места, и я устало откинулся на спинку сидения, полуприкрыв глаза.  
Еще горели фонари, был тот ранний предрассветный час, когда солнце еще не встало, а знать еще только легла.   
Я опустил стекло со своей стороны, наслаждаясь прохладным утренним ветерком. Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, усталость, отодвинутая на самый край сознания, ощутимо плескалась в висках.   
Поправив галстук и манжеты, я смотрел в окно, час был слишком ранний, на улицах встречались только отдельные заспанные горожане, в большинстве своем лавочники и приходящая прислуга.  
Знакомый внушительный особняк словно выплыл из светлых сумерек, великолепное здание, доставшееся Крэгу Доновану после бесконечной смены поколений. Все-таки в аристократии есть хотя бы стиль, если не польза.   
Я выбрался из теплого салона на все еще прохладную августовскую улицу, чувствуя, как от утреннего холодка исчезает разморившая меня сонливость.   
Вошел я через черный ход – как предписывала служебная инструкция, не делавшая в этом отношении разницы между простым полицейским и шефом тайной полиции, – и попросил растерянную горничную позвать хозяйку. Время было определенно неподходящим для светских визитов, но я знал, что Цирцея Эрраи-Донован в этот час уже поднялась. Она всегда вставала до рассвета.   
Семейная традиция, должно быть.  
В малой гостиной уже был разведен камин, и я привычно опустился в кресло перед ним. Уют, изящество и простота, в этом вся «Кира Эрраи». Особняк Донованов вообще выгодно отличался от напоминающей музей резиденции графа Алмонда своей радующей глаз и нежащей тело современностью.  
Крэг никогда не отдавал предпочтение истории в мелочах.  
В течение многих лет этот дом был одним из немногих в Винетте, куда мне приятно было наносить визиты, и как печально, что именно этого удовольствия я буду вынужден лишиться. Век Донованов в Винетте заканчивался, а это было, увы, хорошее время.  
Шагов у самой двери я как всегда не услышал, она возникла на пороге совершенно беззвучно. Крэг, кстати, тоже умел вот так подкрадываться.   
Я поднялся ей навстречу, с трудом подавляя закономерное раздражение. Пока не будет доказано обратное, леди Донован считается невиновной в измене… И я бы предпочел, чтобы так оно и оставалось.  
– Доброе утро, Каспар, – карие глаза изучали мое лицо, и я не мог предположить, как много она по нему прочтет. Интуиция супруги Крэга Донована порой поражала даже меня.  
– Доброе утро, миледи, – вздохнув, отозвался я. Обратиться к ней по-иному я не мог даже в мыслях. Цирцея Эрраи – леди Донован – была представительницей той внесословной элиты, что угадывается с первого взгляда. Даже высшее общество Винетты, консервативное, как любая более-менее замкнутая каста, вынуждено было это признать.  
– Вы хотели меня видеть?   
– Я всегда этого хочу, миледи, вы же знаете… – улыбнулся я. – Но сегодня, боюсь, я просто вынужден навязать вам свое общество.   
– Morituri te salutant… Но я не совсем понимаю, почему Рендольф прислал именно вас.  
Я пожал плечами.  
– Для обыска, миледи.   
Я вытащил из нагрудного кармана несколько помятый лист гербовой бумаги.  
– Ордер на обыск вашего дома, миледи, подписанный его сиятельством графом.   
Она прочла и вновь подняла глаза. Удивления в них не было.  
– Вы будете проводить его сами? – усмехнулась Цирцея.  
– Ну что вы. Я собираюсь контролировать ход работ, так сказать. Для меня это, поверьте, столь же неприятно, как и для вас.   
– Понимаю. К тому же вас наверняка ждут дела, о которых Рендольф просто не подумал… Что ж, присаживайтесь, если не ошибаюсь, обыск – дело довольно длительное.  
– Если он тщательный, миледи.   
Кивнув, она опустилась в кресло, и я последовал ее примеру.  
– В вашей компетентности и компетентности ваших людей я не сомневаюсь, – усмехнулась Цирцея. – Даже имей я право выбирать… я сама попросила бы вас.   
– Потому что мы друзья?  
– Нет, потому что в вашей честности я не сомневаюсь.  
Она позвонила, ошеломив вошедшую горничную приказом:  
– Люси, возле… черного входа дожидаются несколько человек, так, Каспар?.. Проверь их документы и впусти, это агенты тайной полиции, они собираются обыскать дом. Присмотри, будь добра.  
– Да, миледи, – прислуга в доме Донованов все же была хорошо вышколена.  
Цирцея обернулась ко мне.  
– Мне очень жаль, но это еще не все, – мне в самом деле было неприятно сообщать ей все лично. Как мужчина и джентльмен я не любил причинять боль женщинам, даже по долгу службы.  
Но она избавила меня от этого:  
– Мой муж арестован.  
Я кивнул, понимая, что не дождусь беспокойства или растерянности.  
– И не он один. Но я бы советовал вам, миледи, не демонстрировать так явно свою осведомленность. Это как-никак может внушить мне подозрения.  
Она улыбнулась.  
– Внушить? Как мило. Значит ли это, что сейчас я вне подозрений?  
– Граф считает вас непричастной.  
Губы Цирцеи чуть дрогнули, но она промолчала.  
– А мне бы не хотелось развенчивать эту иллюзию.  
– Почему?  
– Вы должны мне танец со вчерашнего вечера, миледи.  
– Вовсе нет. И потом, я не так уж хорошо танцую, – она покачала головой. – Подобное стремление делает вам честь, но стоит ли так рисковать? И вы, и я понимаем, что это безнадежно.  
– Для вас – нет. Граф вполне способен вас… помиловать.  
Она бросила на меня слегка удивленный и даже насмешливый взгляд.  
– Для меня? Какое это имеет значение? Место жены – рядом с мужем, как исполнитель закона вы должны это знать. А Крэга Рендольф вряд ли… помилует.  
Я тоже был в этом уверен. Так же как и в том, что без Крэга она оставит высший свет. Они были неделимы, этакий общественный феномен – Донованы. Крэг и Цирцея взаимодополняли друг друга. Мало того, по ряду вопросов они даже были единомышленниками, причем эта тенденция, если верить графу Рендольфу и леди Беатрисе Ирвин, прослеживалась еще со студенческих времен.  
В том, что и в этом вопросе они не разошлись во мнениях, у меня не было сомнений.   
– Думаю, вы не откажетесь от чашки кофе, – вдруг сказала Цирцея.   
– Ваша предупредительность поражает, миледи, – согласно улыбнулся я. Утренний кофе Донованов уже стал притчей во языцех, и едва ли кто-нибудь отказался бы от него на моем месте.  
Горничная накрыла на стол, наполнив комнату чарующим ароматом свежеиспеченных булочек.   
– Отличный кофе, миледи. Что за сорт?  
– Вы не пробовали? С личных плантаций графа Алмонда, эксклюзив. Главное – не испортить вкус сливками и сахаром.  
– Не знал, что граф такой гурман.   
– В некоторых аспектах он очень разборчив, – сказала она с едва уловимой иронией.   
Я молча улыбнулся. Как жаль, что допрашивать супругу такого человека, как Крэг Донован, даже сейчас без веских на то причин не может себе позволить и тайная полиция.  
Допив, она поставила чашку на столик и поднялась.  
– А сейчас прошу меня извинить – мне сегодня придется несколько изменить распорядок дня.  
– О, конечно, – я тоже встал. – Боюсь только, моим людям еще не раз придется вас побеспокоить.   
– Я понимаю… Обращайтесь ко мне, если что, – и повернувшись, она ушла, сказав что-то горничной за дверью.  
К кофе я вернулся лишь тогда, когда затих звук ее шагов.

***

Солнце наконец взошло, но здесь это едва ли имело значение.   
Спустившись по длинной узкой лестнице, Лестер Имрих остановился у одной из внушительных деревянных дверей, на страже возле которой застыл офицер личной гвардии графа Алмонда.  
– Мне позволено будет войти? – саркастично поинтересовался он.  
Офицер молча отпер дверь, отступив в сторону, и Имрих со вздохом вошел.   
Эта небольшая, скудно обставленная комната напоминала скорее камеру, чем один из графских покоев, да и находилась в самом подходящем для темницы месте – в подвалах городской резиденции Холландеров.   
Лорд Крэг Донован смотрелся здесь несколько неуместно. А особо парадоксальной деталью были кандалы, измявшие его безупречной белизны манжеты. Впрочем, сам Крэг словно и не чувствовал себя неуютно, с исследовательским интересом рассматривая окружающую его обстановку, включавшую в себя и охранника, который следил за ним от дверей с подозрением, едва ли свойственным мирному времени.  
– Лестер, вы? – весело удивился Крэг. – Приятно видеть знакомое лицо.  
– Доброе утро, милорд, – сдержанно отозвался Имрих.   
– Объясните-ка мне, Лестер, – лорд Донован удобнее устроился на скамье под стеной, – что я здесь делаю?  
– Вы арестованы, милорд, – спокойно отозвался первый заместитель главы винеттского отделения имперской тайной полиции.  
– Это я понимаю, – хмыкнул Крэг. – Но что я делаю здесь? Это же казематы Холландеров, если не ошибаюсь, а не подвалы вашего ведомства.  
– Его сиятельство решил взять дело под свой особый контроль.  
– А-а, – понимающе кивнул лорд Донован. – Ясно. Ну что же, подождем графа с его «особым контролем». Но к вам, Лестер, у меня отдельный разговор …  
Дверь отлетела в сторону, и в камеру вошел… влетел Рендольф Холландер, граф Алмонд собственной персоной.  
– Привет, Ренф, – улыбнулся лорд Донован. – А мы только что о тебе вспоминали. Доброе утро.  
– Действительно, доброе, – отозвался граф сдержанно. – У меня сегодня счастливый день, братец. Мы раскрыли заговор.  
Рендольф, как и многие другие действующие лица этой истории, не спал ночью, что не самым благоприятным образом отразилось на его внешности. В любое другое время они с Крэгом были практически равны по силе обаяния и степени уверенности в себе, но сейчас граф явно проигрывал.  
– Еще один? – поднял брови Крэг.   
Всего лишь вчера тайная полиция раскрыла незначительный сговор младших сыновей известных фамилий и обедневших дворян, которые, явно потеряв всякое чувство реальности от… безысходности своего положения, собирались избавиться от графа путем простейшего покушения. На вчерашнем приеме в посольстве об этом много шутили.  
– Мне хватит и одного. Особенно, если учесть выяснившееся участие в нем некоторых известных лиц…   
– Право, Ренф, не стоит так расстраиваться. Ты же политик.   
– А ты весьма наглядно мне об этом напомнил.  
Крэг вздохнул и повернулся к Имриху, как всегда державшемуся в тени.  
– Так вот, Лестер... Воистину спецслужбы бестактны. Мало того, что арестовывают человека до завтрака… Раз уж вам известен мой маршрут, могли вы подождать меня в другом месте? Я еще понимаю – на улице, но в подземном гараже моей сегодняшней дамы?  
– Милорд, мои люди действовали по обстановке, – Лестер был предельно корректен. Ему отнюдь не хотелось терять время на ту сцену обвинения, которая неминуемо должна была разыграться, но его присутствие придавало этому судилищу видимость законности.  
По счастью, Крэг верно оценил его колебания.  
– Покончим с формальностями. Что вы там должны мне сказать?  
– Лорд Крэг Донован, вы обвиняетесь в государственной измене. Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас, – усмехнулся Имрих.  
– А пассаж о праве на адвоката? – не удержался Крэг.  
– Тайная полиция обходится без них, – напомнил второй по рангу сотрудник винеттского филиала этой организации. Повернувшись к графу, он почтительно заметил: – Пожалуй, это все, ваше сиятельство. Можно переходить к допросу.  
– Не торопитесь, друг мой. Вас я не задерживаю, у вас сегодня еще один загруженный день, но арестованного я собираюсь… удостоить личной беседы.  
– Прекрасно, – Лестер кивнул им обоим и направился к выходу. – Наш человек будет ждать за дверью.  
– Спасибо.  
Оставшись одни, они несколько минут молчали, потом граф, остановившись перед Крэгом, поинтересовался:  
– Неужели тебя стало заботить мнение общества, братишка? Гараж, улица… Ты не устаешь меня удивлять.  
– Даже нам не стоит пренебрегать формальными приличиями, – отозвался тот. – Я никогда не позволял себе этого прямо, и не хочу нарушать традицию. Или ты решил раскрыть всю глубину моей во всем преступной натуры?  
– Если это тебя успокоит – в твоем доме тоже были агенты. В пресс-релизе будет упомянуто именно это.   
– Благодарю, – Крэг прислонился спиной к стене. – Кажется, ты собирался удостоить меня беседы? Ждешь оправдательной речи?  
– Ты же слышал – адвокат тебе не положен, защищайся сам.  
– Защищаться? – лорд Донован пожал плечами. – Неподходящее слово, Ренф. Я могу кратко обрисовать свое видение ситуации.  
– С удовольствием послушаю. Я оценил изящество замысла, выдержанного в наших исторических традициях. Давно ли только тебя так заинтересовала политика, Крэг? Ты же никогда не был политиком, хотя отличился где только можно. Кем ты только не являешься: рыцарем Винеттского ордена, предпринимателем, главой охотничьего клуба, членом совета попечителей нашего университета…   
– Да-да. Еще отцом семейства и доктором социологических наук. Но, как и любого сознательного гражданина…  
– …подданного, – ледяным тоном поправил его Рендольф.  
– Ну конечно же. …подданного, заботящегося о благе отчизны, политика всегда меня забавляла. А в последние несколько лет забавного становилось все меньше, что не могло не беспокоить. А тебя что, нарушение вассальной верности так взволновало?  
– В том числе. И тебя ждет немало… забавного, обещаю.  
– Да-да, я в курсе. Что у нас там говорит на этот счет закон? Высшая мера? Полагаю, доказательная база готова.  
Граф с трудом разжал кулаки и вытащил руки из карманов.  
– Этим, как ты догадываешься, занимается всеми нами любимая тайная полиция.  
– Тогда нам не о чем беспокоиться, верно? Но я, пожалуй, подожду с чистосердечным признанием. Мои… соучастники?.. бесспорно, могут рассказать, что знают и чего не знают. Но. Вдруг они что-нибудь забудут?   
– Крэг, не ерничай, – в голосе графа проявилась угроза, учитывая его состояние, любое слово провинившегося лорда могло стать последней каплей.  
Тот помолчал.  
– И не думал. Просто серьезность подобной беседы доведет тебя до агрессии. Передай Мортимеру мое искреннее восхищение, – он улыбнулся. – Перестань хмуриться, Ренф. Победителю не пристало.  
Рука графа схватила его за воротник.   
– Еще одно слово, Крэг. Одно проклятое слово…  
– Мне в дальнейшем молчать? – поинтересовался тот. – Ты хочешь произнести монолог?  
– Ты… ты посмел предать меня, Крэг. Ты!  
– Ну, Ренф, я все же Крэг Донован – кому, как не мне, указывать тебе на твои ошибки.  
Граф ждал, ждал страха, паники, раздражения, хоть тени искренних эмоций от человека, еще неделю назад бывшего его лучшим другом.   
– Ты разочаровал меня, – слова дались с трудом.  
Крэг кивнул с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
– Ты меня тоже.  
Рендольф помолчал, потом зло спросил:  
– И ты полагаешь, что Альберт стал бы лучшим правителем? Более мудрым и более справедливым? Альберт, закопавшийся в свои генеалогические исследования и лучше ориентирующийся во временах лайзайских войн? Это смешно. Имей мужество признать, что власть нужна была тебе, братец.  
– Мне? – заинтересовался Крэг. – Но зачем? Править за тебя было бы гораздо проще, согласись.  
– Тогда я не вижу в этом смысла.  
– Я уже говорил тебе как-то, что ты никудышный стратег, Ренф. Зато представь, какие перед тобой открываются перспективы: ты можешь назначить меня воплощением зла, и каждый год сжигать мое чучело. Национальный праздник провозгласить.  
– Первый раз в жизни мне хочется убить человека, – глухо сказал граф. – Своими руками. Никогда не думал, что этим человеком будешь ты, – он распахнул дверь. – Снимите показания с обвиняемого.  
Оборачиваться ему не хотелось. 

***

_…История дружбы Рендольфа Холландера, Беатрисы Латимер и Крэга Донована корнями уходила в седую древность. С незапамятных времен их три «равно уважаемых семейства» главенствовали в Винетте, и неудивительно, что родители всячески эту дружбу поощряли, очевидно, рассчитывая на ее возможное продолжение. Но эти трое ухитрились избежать не только неизбежных ссор, но и не менее неизбежных влюбленностей. Для Беатрисы Рендольф и Крэг были братьями, что она всячески и подчеркивала, так их и называя. Они и вели себя по-родственному, а два старших брата – это тяжкая кара. От прозвища «пузырь» Беатриса их отучила только в университете, а уж шпилек, подначек и прочих радостей ей хватало и до сих пор. Нет, конечно, были в этом и преимущества – в случае чего они стояли за нее горой, да и к тому же именно благодаря им она так хорошо научилась лазить по деревьям, плавать, ругаться и стрелять. У Рендольфа так и остался почти незаметный шрам на лбу – это любящая сестричка со снайперской меткостью запустила в него камешком во время очередной ссоры. С тех пор он предпочитал асфальтированные дороги… Ну и главным преимуществом, конечно, было то, что молодых людей Беатриса почти всегда понимала с полуслова…  
Когда же Крэг и Рендольф один за другим отбыли на учебу в столицу, Беатриса, вырвавшись из пансиона, решительно заявила, что желает последовать их примеру. Не отставать же от них?! Соперничество внутри этого трио вообще было жестким, каждому непременно требовалось быть лучшим, и причем зачастую – немедленно. Беатрисе, правда, было чуть легче: у нее были только конкуренты, а не конкурентки, что намного упрощало задачу. Став старше, они как-то незаметно распределили роли, Рендольф как будущий граф считался официальным лидером, его так и называли – «ваше младшее сиятельство», Беатриса как единственная дама вообще была недосягаема, а Крэг оказался первым на деле. Самым старшим братом в этой многодетной семье.  
И Беатриса все-таки поступила в столичный Императорский университет – единственный в империи, где женщины могли получить высшее образование, пусть и не на всех факультетах. Узнав, о ее планах, Рендольф сказал: «Я поговорю с ректором». А Крэг хмыкнул и заявил: «Ну, дерзай». Она показала им язык и «дерзнула».  
В студенчестве Рендольф маялся на нелюбимой политологии (ему как графу было положено), Крэг, наоборот, активно строчил исследовательские работы по социологии, попутно учась еще и на заочном экономическом, а Беатриса выбрала исторический факультет – традиционно женские специальности вроде медицины и педагогики ее не привлекали. А история лишней не бывает…  
И в учебе она даже ухитрилась превзойти Рендольфа – она-то закончила в итоге университет с отличием…  
_

***

Выведенная из себя цинизмом кузины, Маделейн так и не смогла заснуть. Свернувшись калачиком на кровати и закрыв глаза, она пыталась успокоиться, одновременно стараясь отогнать от себя воспоминания о своих кратких встречах с Крэгом в домах общих знакомых, и о том первом танце, когда он неожиданно ее пригласил, о прикосновении его рук к своим плечам… Упоение этим человеком было сродни опьянению.   
И потом ведь было то, в чем она никогда не призналась бы Беатрисе, – она уже дошла до предела. Но честь и репутация ее не слишком волновали, это так мало значило по сравнению с… Маделейн глубже зарылась лицом в подушку.  
Где-то в глубине дома зазвонил телефон, она поморщилась, трубку никто не снимал, и Маделейн вдруг сообразила, что это личная линия Максимилиана. Над головой прозвучали быстрые шаги и звон прекратился, но мечтательное забытье уже рассеялось. Она поднялась, решив, что раз уж кузен все равно не спит, с ним можно будет провести время в легкой беседе – Макс был тем человеком, с которым всегда приятно общаться, во всяком случае, ей так казалось.   
Когда она заглянула в кабинет, он сидел у стола в одном халате, уставившись в окно с таким выражением лица, которого ей у него еще видеть не доводилось. Задумчивость? Напряженность? Опасение?  
– Макс?   
– А? – он вздрогнул и повернул голову. – А, привет, малышка. Что-то ты сегодня рано.  
Его мысли настолько явно были далеко, что Маделейн это слегка уязвило, заслуживает же она хоть на какое-то внимание.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Пока не знаю… – он вдруг улыбнулся, наконец становясь собой. – Тебе к чему думать об этом?  
– Надо же мне что-то делать. Все равно не спится.  
– Не спится? Отчего это… Ах, да. Беатриса, – Максимилиан встал и зачем-то закрыл окно.  
– Как ты с ней живешь? А, Макс?   
– Все просто, малышка, слишком просто. Видишь ли, я ее люблю.  
– Какая жалость, – протянула она с театральной печалью. – Именно поэтому я и не рассматривала твою кандидатуру.  
– Премного тебе благодарен за включение хотя бы в предварительный список. Такому старику, как я, это всегда лестно.  
– Ну какой ты старик, Макс! – возмутилась она.   
– А что, еще имею товарный вид? – поинтересовался он добродушно. – Тогда, может, дашь мне второй шанс? Когда-нибудь я приду под вечер с наспех собранным чемоданом и поплaчусь на…  
– Ой, молчи уже. Духу не хватит.  
Маделейн на всякий случай притворила дверь.  
– Как я понимаю, ты в курсе?  
– Твоих феерических планов? Можно сказать – да.   
– Феерических? – насупилась она грозно.  
– Хорошо, фантасмагорических. Не в том суть. Всегда готов помочь советом, – он подмигнул. – А сейчас ложись, дорогая. К чему тебе покрасневшие глаза, верно?  
Немного успокоенная, Маделейн скорчила милую гримаску и пошла к себе.

***

Эгоизм графа часто мешал мне и раньше, но сегодня это было особенно некстати. Дел было по горло, а я оказался прикован к этому дому, не имея возможности действовать в полной мере. Понятно, что граф моим присутствием здесь хотел подчеркнуть всю серьезность своего отношения к преступлениям именно этой семьи, но, по-моему, это было и так ясно. Графу, как всегда, и в голову не пришло, насколько подобные капризы осложняют мою работу. Фактически главная ответственность легла на Имриха и других замов, которые разрывались, пытаясь выполнить одновременно и свои, и мои обязанности.   
Само собой, обыск в особняке Донованов затянулся – чересчур обширна была обыскиваемая территория: не только четырехэтажный особняк, а и все многочисленные пристройки, подвалы… Помня о гениальной изворотливости хозяина дома, следовало уделить внимание всему, и особенно мелочам.  
Сотрудников же сегодня не хватало катастрофически – слишком многие дома в Винетте нуждались в проверке, а ведь были еще загородные поместья, охотничьи домики, снятые на время квартиры, дома друзей и друзей этих друзей…  
Информация стекалась к нам непрерывным потоком, и если сведения о заговоре в основном просто подтверждались, то новости о многом другом, «попадавшемся под руку», были поистине бесценны.  
Единственное, что скрашивало эти бездарно потраченные часы – это забавные моменты, например, когда леди Донован лично открыла нам сейф мужа, пожелав удачи и успехов.  
Мой «контроль» обыска сводился к тому, что мне сносили все мало-мальски подозрительное, а я сидел в кабинете самого лорда Донована, инструктируя замов по телефону и выслушивая их отчеты. За что я был сегодня особенно благодарен Крэгу, так это за отдельную телефонную линию, взломать защиту которой до сих пор не смогла и военная разведка. Репортерская братия просто взбесилась, а этим ребятам только дай влезть в какой-нибудь разговор…   
Кабинет я занял почти сразу с любезного разрешения леди Донован, отдавшей мне ключи с дружелюбной улыбкой. Так что лично я наблюдал лишь за обыском своего временного рабочего места, просмотрев все обнаруженные бумаги и изъяв на всякий случай деловую и личную переписку.   
Как и следовало ожидать, свидетельств причастности лорда Донована к заговору пока обнаружить не удалось. И я был совершенно уверен, что ничего криминального найдено и не будет. Крэг Донован не тот человек, чтобы хранить в доме «улики». Конечно, для чистоты эксперимента не мешало бы тщательно обыскать и кабинет хозяйки дома, хотя я не сомневался, что и там ничего нет. Впрочем, апартаменты леди Донован, как и ее саму, и так устным приказом графа обыскивать было запрещено.  
Имрих звонил реже других, оставаясь предельно сдержанным в благоприятных оценках, несмотря на явный успех. Взятые этой ночью заговорщики, конечно, начали давать показания, но те, чьи слова как раз и имели бы наибольший вес – Альберт Хьюз, кузен графа и номинальный глава заговора, и Крэг Донован, – молчали. Первый оттого, что граф позволил применить к нему лишь домашний арест и допрос со всеми формальностями, отвечающими его положению, а второй потому, что просто не хотел говорить.   
– Что там слышно? – привычно спросил я, попутно не без удовольствия просматривая изъятую переписку. Попадалось немало интересного…  
– Ничего, – не менее привычно отозвался Имрих, щелкая авторучкой.  
Я бросил взгляд на часы:  
– Ничего?.. М-да. А граф? – мы отклонились от надоевшего сценария, и Лестер даже усмехнулся.  
– И он ничего. Только спрашивает, причем в основном о своих же подземельях.  
– Вполне в его духе, – я потянулся за трубкой. – Сильно досаждает?  
– Порядочно, – Лестеру не так часто в прошлом приходилось общаться с его сиятельством, и сегодня тот с избытком возместил это упущение. – Вас не беспокоит?  
– Станет он сюда звонить… Отшейте его от моего имени. Дескать, после полудня представим отчет. И пусть кто-нибудь начинает этот отчет монтировать… желательно, без канцеляризмов. Рендольф не воспринимает их адекватно.  
– Да, сэр. Кстати, интересный факт: все предприятия лорда Донована приостановили свою деятельность, организовано, без паники. По инструкции, не иначе.  
– Чего и следовало ожидать… Спасибо, Лестер, до связи.  
Положив трубку, я поднялся. Крэг молчал, и с каждым часом становилось все яснее, что будет молчать и дальше. Разглядывая его кабинет, своей сдержанной роскошью и рациональностью в полной мере отражавший характер хозяина, я думал о том, что против него у нас на самом деле ничего нет. Только устные свидетельства, которых в обычное время слишком мало, чтобы отправить дворянина на плаху. Правда, сейчас время не совсем обычное, да и отношение графа ко всему этому не совсем объективно… мягко говоря. Интересно, понимает ли сам лорд Донован, какие темные силы разбудил? Не общественные, конечно, по-настоящему выступить против графа сейчас вряд ли кто-то решится. Весь этот заговор – сенсация одного дня, блажь кружка идеалистов. Поразительно только, что Крэг и некоторые из виднейших людей Винетты примкнули к ним… Нет, «темные силы» – это сам граф, которого потрясло предательство друга. Граф, как и всё его окружение, мыслит категориями не социальных, а личных отношений, и карать будет не столько государственного изменника, сколько друга-отступника. И отсутствие прямых доказательств вины его не остановит.   
Своим же молчанием на допросе Крэг приводит графа в бешенство, тот жаждет подтверждений, объяснений, оправданий… опровержений, и последних, думаю, больше всего. Но явно их не дождется.  
Дверь приоткрылась, внутрь робко заглянула утренняя молоденькая горничная, предложившая мне спуститься в столовую и присоединиться к легкому завтраку, которым потчевали всех находящихся в доме агентов. Я отказался. Тогда еще более боязливо она передала, что леди Донован просит меня уделить ей несколько минут. Времени у меня не было совершенно, но отказать хозяйке дома я не мог. Не в таких обстоятельствах.  
Цирцея сидела на широком, выходящем в сад, балконе, склонившись над разложенными на чайном столике бумагами. В ее лице была такая отрешенность и сосредоточенность, что я замешкался в дверях.  
– Миледи?   
Она подняла голову и лицо ее оживилось.  
– Спасибо, что пришли. Я не отниму у вас много времени.  
– В моем положении вынужденного гостя, миледи, я не имею права пренебречь любой вашей просьбой.   
– Вы еще не знаете? – улыбнулась она. – Все права теперь на вашей стороне.  
Я помедлил.  
– Всплыли новые факты, о которых я не знаю?  
– Узнаете… по официальным каналам где-то часа через три-четыре.  
– Имрих что-то обнаружил? Против вас?  
– Можно сказать и так.  
– Спасибо, что предупредили… Некоторые сотрудники излишне своевольничают.  
– Он просто не знал, что задержка ничего не изменит.   
– Очень жаль, миледи. Действительно жаль.  
– Это было предсказуемо, – пожала она плечами. Потом кивнула на плетеное кресло по другую сторону стола. – Может, все-таки присядете?  
Я сел, тут же обнаружив главное преимущество этого положения – наши глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
– Если я могу что-то для вас сделать…  
– Речь не об этом, Каспар, – отмахнулась она. – Я хотела спросить…  
– О вашем муже? – подхватил я. – Боюсь, что…  
– О Крэге? Нет. Я хотела спросить о Рендольфе.   
Я внимательней взглянул на нее.  
– Да, неожиданно… Должен сказать, он и меня беспокоит. Ваш муж… и вы всегда имели на него слишком большое влияние. И нынешняя ситуация выводит его из себя.  
– Мы были друзьями, – просто сказала она.  
– Да, до недавнего времени, и вы, и Крэг были просто идеальными друзьями… Граф не в силах осмыслить перемену… Могу я спросить, чем вы заняты?  
Смена темы ее не удивила.  
– Привожу в порядок наши дела.   
– Неужели вы не позаботились об этом заранее? – усмехнулся я. – Это не похоже ни на вас, ни на лорда Донована, мне казалось, вы более предусмотрительны.  
– Всего лишь последние распоряжения, – пояснила она с улыбкой. – От нас обоих слишком многое зависит, вы же понимаете.  
– Да, конечно. Одни только ваши благотворительные фонды... Сколько их уже?  
– Пять.   
Благотворительность была стандартным увлечением всех высокопоставленных леди, но Цирцея Донован в свое время подошла к этому занятию с небывалой серьезностью. Первый фонд, имени своей дочери, она и Крэг основали для помощи матерям-одиночкам, следующий – бывшим заключенным, вставшим на путь исправления, третий – ветеранам локальных войн… Контингент тех страждущих, которых они облагодетельствовали, был на редкость разнообразен. Но наибольший интерес представлял тот факт, что все эти фонды не отмывали деньги, не имели отношения к теневой экономике, но спонсировались Донованами регулярно и щедро. Любовь к ближним?.. А ведь они еще покровительствовали научным обществам, театрам, нашему университету… Меценаты высшей пробы.  
– Я думаю, с фондами вполне справится Беатриса. В конце концов она в числе учредителей. А сентиментальности ей не занимать.  
– Звучит так, словно вы уже знаете исход дела.  
– Я только предполагаю, Каспар. Но предпочитаю подготовиться к худшему, тогда и разочарований, и убытков будет меньше.  
– Винетте будет очень вас не хватать.  
Она улыбнулась.  
– Взаимно.  
– Вы странная женщина, леди Донован, – вздохнул я.  
– Мне кажется, вы заблуждаетесь на мой счет. Моя кажущаяся оригинальность – всего лишь результат иного воспитания и, соответственно, иного взгляда на мир.   
Я помолчал, глядя в эти слишком уж серьезные карие глаза.  
– Отметая в сторону предположение, что вы напрашиваетесь на дежурный комплимент, миледи, я предлагаю вопрос: в чем тогда причина своеобразия жизненной позиции вашего мужа?   
Она со вздохом сказала:  
– Ну будьте же хоть раз искренни, Каспар. Ваше ведомство всегда проявляло к нам особое внимание. Не сомневаюсь, что существует толстенная папка, а то и не одна, с заглавием «Донован». Это издержки занимаемого нашей семьей положения.  
Я пожал плечами.  
– Вынужден признать вашу правоту, миледи. Мы знаем о вас все. Даже то, что невозможно доказать.  
– Должно быть, вы очень меня боитесь, – задумчиво сказала она, и я даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Вы ведь знаете обо мне «все».   
Цирцею явно позабавила моя секундная растерянность, которую мне не удалось скрыть.   
– Да, миледи. Именно так… Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, а человек ли вы вообще?   
– Я? Думаю, что да. Я всего лишь женщина.   
– К счастью, миледи.   
Тишина.  
– Должно быть, вы очень одиноки, – неожиданно для себя сказал я.   
– Как ни удивительно, но нет. Мне всегда везло с людьми. К примеру, с вами.  
– Со мной? Возможно. Я не считаю себя худшим из людей, но в остальном… Кто вас окружает, миледи? Ваши так называемые друзья, ваш муж… Рядом с вами нет даже дочери, чья комната на третьем этаже завалена нераскрытыми подарками, – жестоко перечислил я.  
Каким-то образом Цирцея ухитрилась не вставая посмотреть на меня сверху вниз, заглянув в самую суть.  
– А рядом с вами?  
Я на миг отвел глаза. Привычная броня выдержала неожиданный удар, казалось бы, простого вопроса.  
– Хотя по-своему они заботятся о вас, – продолжил я непринужденно. – Граф, например, запретил вас обыскивать. Великолепная демонстрация дружеского расположения.  
– Рендольф редко бывает по-настоящему чутким и последовательным. С этим ничего не поделаешь, поверьте.  
– Возможно. Но я бы на вашем месте думал не о нем, а о палачах вашего мужа.  
– С Крэгом все будет в порядке, – успокоила меня леди Донован.  
– Молчание его убьет.  
– Абстракции не убивают, Каспар, это привилегия людей. Хотя, конечно, каждый должен выполнять свою работу. Даже вы.  
За моей спиной раздались неуверенные шаги, и голос одного из агентов спросил:  
– Сэр?..  
Автоматически я бросил взгляд на часы. «Несколько минут…»  
– Я сейчас освобожусь, Роб.  
– Я совсем вас заговорила, – с извиняющейся улыбкой сказала Цирцея, и мне оставалось лишь ответить: «Ничего страшного». Поднеся ее руку к губам, я сказал то, что давно хотел ей сказать:  
– Если у меня когда-нибудь будет дочь, я бы хотел, чтобы она была похожа на вас.  
– Правильное воспитание – залог всего, Каспар. Так что все в ваших руках.  
Я поднялся и направился к выходу.  
Она окликнула меня уже у самого порога:  
– Каспар! Как женщина вам советую – позвоните Клариссе, она беспокоится. И спасибо, что назвали дочь в мою честь. Кстати, это действительно ваша дочь.  
Комментировать ее слова было бессмысленно. Как всегда.  
– Миледи, это было самым простым способом выразить мое к вам уважение.  
И я, поклонившись, вышел. 

***

Так и не сумев заснуть, Маделейн долго лежала с закрытыми глазами, вслушиваясь в шорохи за дверями, в звуки города, проникавшие сквозь задернутые шторы. Что там у нас сегодня? Бал. Графский бал конца лета.  
Раздавшийся вдруг за дверью голос Беатрисы заставил Маделейн удивленно прислушаться. Та поднималась ровно в двенадцать, и до тех пор все в доме передвигались на цыпочках и разговаривали шепотом. Поэтому, услышав ее, Маделейн села и удивленно посмотрела на часы, была только половина одиннадцатого. Поспешно накинув на плечи халат, она выскочила в коридор, решив проверить, уж не пожар ли случился, в самом деле, и замерла в дверях будуара своей патронессы, потрясенная неожиданным зрелищем. Беатриса в одном капоте сидела прямо на ковре, прижав ухом телефонную трубку, и раздраженно листала журнал мод.  
– Привет, заходи… – она швырнула трубку на рычаг и поднялась. – Как спалось? Шучу, шучу.  
– А тебе, смотрю, не спится вовсе. Что происходит? – поинтересовалась Маделейн.  
– Все о тебе пекусь, – со своей обычной усмешкой ответила та, откладывая журнал. – Вот… посоветовалась кое с кем, посмотрела образцы, вызвала портниху и заказала тебе платье к сегодняшнему графскому балу. Твои мерки у нее есть, его доставят к шести, будет время примерить. Я ей пообещала баснословную сумму, так что ателье закроют на весь день, будут работать не разгибаясь.  
– Спасибо, конечно, – справившись с удивлением, ответила Маделейн. – Но стоило ли идти на такие жертвы? Гардероб у меня, вроде бы, неплохой. Даже эффектный.  
– О, это будет нечто особенное, – пообещала ее опекунша. – Для такого случая.  
– Интересно… Но, позволь узнать, мои пожелания принимаются во внимание?  
– Поздно, – покачала головой Беатриса с коварной улыбкой. – Заказ уже сделан, так что готовься к сюрпризу. Положись на мой вкус, – вкрадчиво добавила она.  
– И ты ради этого поднялась в такую рань? – с явным недоверием спросила Маделейн, с неприятным предчувствием от этой вспышки заботливой активности.  
– Днем я буду занята, – отозвалась Беатриса рассеяно. – Заседания двух комитетов в один день. Но чего не сделаешь ради любимой кузины, не так ли?   
Вызвав горничную, Беатриса ушла в гардеробную переодеваться, оставив дверь приоткрытой, чтобы не терять родственницу из виду, а Маделейн присела на край кресла, заваленного столичными журналами.  
– Не думала, что ты так рьяно возьмешься за дело, – с сарказмом сказала она. – Утром ты отнюдь не горела энтузиазмом. Или ты изменила свое мнение относительно моих шансов?  
– Я и сейчас не горю, – в голосе Беатрисы ясно слышалась насмешка. – Считай это моим внезапным капризом. И разве я не обещала помочь?  
– Так ты полагаешь, я смогу ее затмить? – расслабилась Маделейн, эта черта ее покровительницы была ей хорошо знакома.  
– Ты всех затмишь, – жизнерадостно пообещала Беатриса.  
– И тебя? – невинно поинтересовалась она.  
– Я сама стушуюсь. На один вечер твоего триумфа. Не подведи меня.   
– Поведением?  
– А чем же еще? За внешность я не беспокоюсь. Конкуренцию тебе может составить только графиня.  
Маделейн, замерев, посмотрела на дверь гардеробной, пытаясь сообразить, шутит Беатриса или нет.  
– В каком смысле?  
– А в каком тебе нравится? – весело спросила та.  
– Как, и графиня тоже?..  
– Ну, милая моя, разумеется, не всякому слуху верь…  
Подобного поворота событий Маделейн не предвидела, конечно, в матримониальных планах это ничего не меняло, в конце концов, графиня была замужем и вряд ли могла на что-то претендовать, но в соперничестве за мужское внимание превзойти Миладу Холландер было совсем не тем, что Цирцею Донован. Законодательница мод и краса балов была гораздо более грозной конкуренткой. Но все же не более, чем одной их многих.   
Беатриса появилась из гардеробной, одетая для выхода, и ласково потрепала подопечную по щеке.  
– Но в отношении Милады у тебя точно есть неоспоримое преимущество.  
– Какое?  
– Уверенность в себе.  
– А что, графиня… – начала было Маделейн и осеклась, не зная как сформулировать крамольную мысль. Кого-кого, а эту великолепную женщину трудно было заподозрить в сомнении в своих силах.  
– И кстати, постарайся наладить с ней хорошие отношения, – рассеяно посоветовала Беатриса, укладывая в изящный портфель какие-то бумаги, – если не сейчас, то в ближайшее время. Хочешь занять место Киры, тогда стоит подумать не только о пристрастии Крэга, а и о симпатии общества. А она начинается с графа и графини. С Рендольфом легче… хотя его отношение к Кире не из простых… У Милады мало настоящих друзей ее возраста, ты еще можешь занять эту нишу.  
– Да уж, – протянула Маделейн со смешком, – симпатия его сиятельства завоевывается куда проще.  
– Я не ту симпатию имею в виду, – с неожиданной серьезностью объяснила Беатриса. – Не глазки ему строить, а добиться… пойми меня правильно… дружеского расположения, даже доверия. Сиюминутный интерес вызвать легко.  
– А что, это он к Цирцее так относится? – прищурилась Маделейн. – Это исключительно ее привилегия, или он всех долговременных наложниц так удостаивает?   
– Дорогая, – очень ласково сказала Беатриса, и Маделейн, ненавидевшая этот тон, досадливо поморщилась, – не в интимных отношениях тут дело, пойми. Никакими утехами не заслужишь уважения.  
– Ну да, – вкрадчиво ответила Маделейн, не скрывая приторной иронии, – дело в дружбе. В нежной платонической дружбе между графом и бывшей его содержанкой.   
Лицо Беатрисы было непроницаемым. Слишком непроницаемым. С прежней покровительственной улыбкой она отметила:  
– Гонору у тебя предостаточно. Хвалю. Только пользуйся им расчетливо, чтобы надолго хватило.  
Защелкнув портфель, она небрежно поцеловала кузину в лоб и направилась к двери.

***

Усевшись на заднее сиденье автомобиля, Беатриса Ирвин нахмурившись, воззрилась в окно. Муж из вежливости подождал несколько минут, и позволил себе уточнить:  
– Ты огласишь свой план действий? Еще не поздно посетить те самые комитеты. Что вы там собирались организовывать? Фотовыставку для сбора средств на нужды беспризорников?  
– Макс, не озвучивай, Бога ради, эту чушь. Грешно смеяться над убогими. В конце концов, нужно же нам, истинным леди, чем-то занимать свое время. Замуж я уже вышла, цель жизни достигнута. Что мне остается? Только сводничество и благотворительность.  
Она наклонилась и вполголоса приказала шоферу:  
– Резиденция графа Алмонда.  
– Надеюсь, ты не собираешься устроить ему один из твоих знаменитых скандалов? – с нарастающим интересом спросил Максимилиан.  
– Не помешало бы. Арестовывать Крэга в гараже какой-то куртизанки! Ренф последний стыд потерял. А эта идея с обыском? Мортимера не пожалел.   
– Тебе не приходило в голову, что если Крэг виновен, то все эти действия оправданы?  
– Как тебе сказать, – протянула Беатриса с натянутой усмешкой. – Приходило. Но это же Крэг, если не ошибаюсь, опора графской власти и винеттской экономики.   
Она рассеянно поправила косынку на груди, перевела взгляд на мужа и так же машинально потянулась перевязывать ему галстук.  
– Рендольф может вообще нас не принять, – предусмотрительно напомнил Максимилиан, отодвигаясь подальше.   
– Не посмеет.  
– А малышке ты сообщила?  
– Зачем? В конечном итоге еще ничего не известно. Я дала ей новую игрушку на этот день.   
Несколько минут они просто смотрели в окно, потом Максимилиан заявил с задумчивой улыбкой:  
– Посмотри на все это с другой стороны. Если Крэга сошлют или просто лишат дворянства и состояния, то это вполне может стать предлогом его развода с Кирой, и ты будешь спать спокойно. Кажется, в семейном кодексе есть статья…  
– Не издевайся, милый. Не советую. Это скорее повод для Кириного вдовства.  
– Не думаю.  
– Рендольф наверняка считает себя оскорбленным, а в таких ситуациях он становится безжалостным, – голос Беатрисы был неестественно спокоен.  
– Крэг, как ни странно, тоже умеет быть таким.   
Беатриса осеклась и молчала до самой графской резиденции.   
Об их прибытии Рендольфу доложили, когда он только-только закончил очередной разговор с Лестером Имрихом, клятвенно пообещавшим все изложить сжато в письменной форме в ближайшее время.   
И Рендольф, откинувшись на спинку кресла, закрыл глаза.   
Выйдя из камеры и оставив Крэга «давать показания» сотруднику тайной полиции, он устроился на подоконнике на лестничной площадке и машинально потянулся за сигаретой, опять не сразу вспомнив, что уже лет пять, как не курит. После минутных колебаний он отбросил идею вернуться в камеру и попросить пачку у того самого агента. Не к лицу. Рендольф понимал, что времени сидеть и предаваться раздумьям нет, что ему следует рассчитать, как преподнести все общественности, связаться с имперской столицей, где, наверняка, все уже знали лучше его самого…   
Но сил и желания действовать не было. За эту неделю притворства он элементарно устал. А впереди все еще маячило: закрытый суд, контроль слухов (нельзя же оставлять общественное мнение на волю общества), приговоры, ссылки, казни… Какая же Крэг сволочь. Разносторонность его интересов включала в себя что угодно, вплоть до оккультных наук и тайн филологии, но практической политики он всегда подчеркнуто сторонился, интересуясь ею только как одним из аспектов общественной деятельности. Наверное, это давно должно было насторожить… Но есть такая категория людей, которым почему-то доверяешь, несмотря ни на что, эти вездесущие друзья детства, без которых не мыслишь себя. Вот как без них? Как? Без Бетти? Без Крэга? Любой правитель одинок, а ему до сих пор везло. Не Мортимеру же верить.  
Поднявшись в свой кабинет, Рендольф по внутреннему телефону попросил соединить его с женой, но горничная ответила, что та еще не вставала. За всеми этими перипетиями он совсем забыл про слишком ранний для нее час, и повесил трубку с чувством невнятного разочарования. В последнее время он начал замечать за собой непривычный интерес к собственной супруге, что не преминули отметить и Беатриса, и тот же Крэг. Эти не только всё замечают, а и комментируют. Рендольф же все чаще ловил себя на ощущении, что женат на совершенно незнакомой, чужой ему женщине. Их жизнь за десять лет устоялась настолько, что они чаще встречались на приемах, чем в одной постели. Друзья находили перемены естественными, он – нет.  
Сон Милады не предоставил ему отсрочки, и Рендольф связался с Имрихом в первый раз. Новости были, много новостей, и все неутешительные. А Крэг молчал. Наверняка улыбался, скотина, и молчал.   
К тому времени, как ему доложили, что леди Ирвин просит об аудиенции, граф готов был лично выбивать из лорда Донована показания.  
Когда Беатриса вошла, Рендольф пил утренний кофе, с отрешенным видом глядя в окно.   
– А где Макс? – не оборачиваясь поинтересовался он.  
– Машину стережет, – сдержанно отозвалась леди Ирвин.  
– Да, что-то в нашем городе стало небезопасно, – согласился граф. – Дополнительные меры предосторожности не помешают. Хочешь кофе?  
Беатриса швырнула сумочку на край стола и прошлась по комнате.  
– Нет, благодарю. Это Кира с Крэгом кофей по утрам вкушают.  
– А чем плоха подобная привычка? Традиции укрепляют семью. Присядь, Бетти, не мельтеши, я устал и твоя беготня меня раздражает.  
Дождавшись, пока она устроится в его собственном кресле, Рендольф сказал:  
– Хочешь услышать очередной парадокс? Мортимер говорил, что Кира просила передать мне привет. Это очень мило с ее стороны, ты не находишь? – граф поставил чашку на подоконник и потянулся за булочкой.  
– Ну разумеется. Ты же туда самого компетентного своего соглядатая послал, – Беатриса закрыла глаза. – Что ж, говори.  
– Говорить? Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, сестрица? Рискну предположить – оправдания, – он чему-то неприятно улыбнулся. – Ведь так? Как я мог… и так далее, это вполне в твоем стиле. Как и в моем… Кстати, о стиле. Закурить не найдется?  
Она покачала головой.  
– Нет, Ренф, я тебя понимаю. Можешь мне не верить, но я… уязвлена не меньше твоего, возможно, ты забыл, но предавая тебя, Крэг предал нас всех… И вообще, ты же не куришь! – спохватилась она, уже протягивая ему пачку.  
– Ты так считаешь? – пропустив ее последнее замечание мимо ушей, Рендольф поднялся и остановился, положив руку на спинку кресла. – А я ждал от тебя совсем другого, Бет. Какой-нибудь пылкой и в меру серьезной речи, выступления в роли «адвоката дьявола», попытки разграничить измену власти и измену дружбе. Ручаюсь, тебе это приходило в голову.  
– У меня было время обдумать свое выступление. Но все, что могу сказать я, без сомнения, ты уже продумал и сам. Вот разве что гараж… ты мог бы позволить ему вернуться домой.  
– Вы просто сговорились, – недовольно пробормотал Рендольф. – Нет. Я не хотел, чтобы при аресте присутствовала Кира.  
– Вот как? Может быть, ты считаешь, что она все это время пребывала в блаженном неведении относительно его участия в заговоре?  
– Позволь мне заблуждаться. Имей снисхождение.  
Беатриса вздохнула и пожала плечами.   
– Подай мне этот холерный кофе. Как давно… тебя поставили в известность?  
– Где-то с неделю.  
Рендольф словно воочию видел, как она перетряхивает недавние воспоминания, анализирует, оценивает, сортирует.  
– Нелегко же тебе пришлось, братец.  
– Ты даже не представляешь – насколько, – он прижался щекой к ее волосам, не заботясь о тщательно уложенной прическе. – Я же не привык притворяться перед вами. Но, в конечном итоге, это обернулось на благо. Все, что не делается, – все к лучшему, учит нас практическая философия. Я, можно сказать, повзрослел, если в моем возрасте это реально.  
– Ренф…  
– Мне не слишком-то нравились мои графские обязанности, в отличие от привилегий. Да, должно быть, я заслужил порицание. Кончилась моя легкая беззаботная жизнь, верно?   
Беатриса повернула голову, чтобы увидеть его глаза, но граф смотрел куда-то мимо нее.  
– Со студенческих лет я привык к тому, что мир у моих ног. Роскошь, развлечения, женщины, все это было моим по некому незыблемому праву, а теперь кто-то вознамерился это право отнять. Так это выглядит со стороны, Бетти? Я защищаю не свое графство, не закон, но свой образ жизни.   
Он наконец посмотрел на нее.  
– Но ведь не только свой. И ваш. Чем вы лучше меня? Да, я виновен. Но судить себя не позволю никому, даже лучшему другу.   
– Заговорщики редко думают о моральных правах, Ренф. И, осмелюсь тебе напомнить, возглавлял эту вспышку непокорности не Крэг, а Альберт.  
– Альберт? Он не лидер. Он по натуре пешка, сестрица. Да и что он для меня? – усмехнулся граф. – Я сошлю его, и забуду о нем. Но Крэг так легко не отделается. Я многое ему позволял, много и спрошу.  
– Тогда ты можешь потерять не только его, – тихо сказала леди Ирвин. – Не берусь предсказать реакцию Киры, но я…  
– Ты тоже начинаешь меня судить? Тогда я уже тебя потерял.  
– Ты так это воспринимаешь? – грустно удивилась Беатриса. – Неужели мы за все это время не разглядели в тебе идеалиста?.. Пойми меня правильно, Ренф, я осуждаю Крэга, но… я все еще жизнь отдам за него, как и за тебя.  
– Я люблю тебя, Бетти, – он обнял ее за плечи. – И Киру люблю. И Макса, нашего бравого вояку. Наверное, даже Миладу.  
Тишина надолго повисла в комнате.  
– А ведь Крэг тоже имеет основания считать тебя предателем, – вдруг глухим голосом сказала она. – Ты редко думал о других, братишка, даже о нас. И в дружбе мы оставались подданными.  
– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Рендольф. – Не старайся, я припомнил все, что можно. Я ведь тоже искал для него оправдания. Да, я не захотел быть одиноким в своем несчастье и навязал такое же лучшему другу, считая это закономерным: вассал да облегчит ношу сюзерена. Но этого слишком мало, Бет. Для него мало.  
– Даже я не простила тебе ту выходку.  
– Извини, но ты в этом отношении не имеешь голоса. А твое мнение – не истина в последней инстанции.   
– Что же теперь?  
– Позволь мне хоть один день побыть графом. Иди, Бет. Иди. Ведь вечером еще бал. Видишь, на сей раз я помню.  
И леди Ирвин, жмурясь, чтобы скрыть непривычные для нее слезы, вышла из графского кабинета.

***

_Вместе с Беатрисой на историческом факультете училась и ее старая знакомая еще со времен пансиона – Кира Эрраи, дочь винеттского предпринимателя «новой волны». У буржуа тоже была своя элита, и семья Эрраи занимала в ней не последнее место. Снобизмом Беатриса, конечно, отличалась, но в легкой форме, и дружбе это не мешало. Тем более, что Кира была человеком, хоть и сложным, но интересным, и ее одну из всех соучениц леди Латимер признавала равной себе, любимой, так как та не стеснялась при случае поставить ее на место, а Беатриса уважала самоуважение. Но все же ей бы и в голову не пришло знакомить подругу с людьми своего круга, это выходило бы за всякие рамки, но вмешался случай. Тот самый. Они с Кирой болтали по телефону о чем-то неважном и давно забытом, как вдруг в их разговоре оказался третий участник, как это иногда бывает из-за несовершенства оборудования.  
– Ну и чушь вы, девчонки, несете, – весело сказал Крэг. – Я уже устал, честное слово.  
– Ну и не слушай, – фыркнула Беатриса. – Кто тебя заставляет. И вообще это немного того… невежливо.  
– Да я бы и не слушал, я паузы ждал... минут десять. До тебя который час дозвониться нельзя. Проводи вторую линию, а? Для меня.  
– Обязательно. Зачем звонишь?   
– Да так… Мы вообще-то на прогулку верхом собирались, если помнишь.  
– Да? – рассеяно переспросила Беатриса. – Когда собирались? Извини – не могу, мы тут в кафе решили посидеть, поболтать…  
– Это я понял. Не знаю только, о чем вы в кафе говорить будете, если на телефоне уже час висите…  
– А вы не волнуйтесь, – усмехнулась Кира. – «О чем», это неважно, была бы вишневая газировка.  
– И молодые люди, – поддакнула Беатриса.   
– Как все запущено… Ладно, у меня есть гениальная идея…  
– Можно подумать, у тебя другие бывают, – не упустила случая поддеть его «сестрица».  
– Представь себе – бывают. Но редко. Так вот – прогулка наша все равно пропала, давайте я вас в кафе приглашу. С вишневой газировкой.  
– За твой счет?  
– Бетти, не будь такой меркантильной, – хмыкнул он. – Ну? Что скажете… И кстати, Бет, ты нас еще не представила.  
– Извини, на этот случай этикетных формул еще не придумали.  
– Да, проблема…  
– Я Кира, – вздохнула Кира. – Беда с вами, аристократами.  
– Что есть, то есть, вырождаемся как социальный класс… Я Крэг.  
– Очень приятно, – подытожила Беатриса. – Так что, примем приглашение, Кира? Все равно он уже все услышал…  
– Теперь вас шантажировать буду, – согласился Крэг.   
– С газировкой, значит? – задумчиво повторила Кира. – Заманчиво… Надеюсь только, вы умеете обходиться без барских замашек, а? Вот чего не люблю…  
– Оставлю дома, – пообещал он. – Буду официантов на «вы» называть.  
– Тогда – заметано.  
– За-ме-ча-тель-но… Бет, через час на углу. А за вами, Кира, мы заедем.  
– На каком углу? – возмутилась Беатриса. – Через какой час? Мне еще себя в порядок нужно привести!  
– Ах, ну как я мог забыть… Кира, вам тоже час нужен?   
– Смотря для чего… – весело отозвалась она. – Если там голову помыть, лицо… гм… нарисовать…  
– Боже упаси! Это вы от Бет заразились? По голосу вы человек более здравомыслящий. Я за вами первой заеду. Пусть наша принцесса «приводит себя в порядок».  
– Ну рискните, если не боитесь.  
Конечно, в любых других обстоятельствах знакомство, а тем более дружба отпрысков семейств Холландеров и Донованов с представительницей другого сословия едва ли были возможны, но университеты всегда были средоточием вольномыслия… С той первой встречи Кира вошла в компанию настолько легко, что вскоре стала от нее неотделима. Так бывает редко – когда новый человек не является лишним в старой давно сложившейся дружбе, когда он легко находит себе место, не ущемляя никого, но… так бывает. Беатриса была младшей любимой и балованной «сестренкой», Кира стала кем-то вроде старшей умудренной жизнью сестры. Чинопочитание никогда не было ей свойственно, и Рендольф пришел от этого в восторг. В этом был особый шик, этак небрежно сказать титулованным друзьям: «А вот моя хорошая знакомая из буржуа считает…» Но вскоре новизна этого знакомства стерлась, и Кира стала просто Кирой, своей.   
Их компания была широко известна в университете, как же – где что происходит, там и они. Ректор так их и вызывал: всех четверых, но доставалось больше всех Рендольфу, как будущему графу, и Кире, как «совести факультета». Им подобало показывать пример, но этой своей почетной обязанностью они с легкостью пренебрегали. Но если Рендольф начинал возмущаться и оправдываться, то Кире, в отличие от него, все прощалось гораздо легче, за эту лукавую улыбку можно было все забыть.   
Неравенство положения вскоре стерлось настолько, что Рендольф собственноручно дал оплеуху какому-то высокородному недорослю, посмевшему сказать худое слово в адрес «сестрицы», Крэг действовал более дипломатично, но его стараниями через кратчайшее время весь университет был в курсе – Эрраи не трогать.   
Как водится, поползли слухи, один другого краше, Беатриса предлагала записывать их авторов, а Кира только веселилась, дескать, не каждый студент становится героем народно любимых анекдотов.  
Когда появился Макс Ирвин, волна сплетен достигла апогея…_

***

По здравому размышлению Маделейн оценила советы Беатрисы как здравые – заслужить благосклонность первых лиц Винетты было делом первостепенной важности. Обдумав свое положение, она пришла к выводу, что ее шансы отнюдь не плохи. Всего лишь на прошлой неделе на верховой прогулке графиня почтила ее личной беседой, пусть и короткой, но само по себе это говорило о том, что ее заметили, – спутников Милада выбирала более чем тщательно, ее окружали отпрыски лучших семейств Винетты, не уступающие ей самой в родовитости и внешней привлекательности. Сблизиться с ней не составит труда, у них много общего. Хотя… Маделейн не могла не сравнивать, и пока что сравнение было не в ее пользу. Даже внешне Милада превосходила ее, но этой юной цветущей красоте, выгодно оттененной умопомрачительными нарядами, мало что можно было противопоставить. И поскольку в будущем им предстояло стать едва ли не рядом в иерархии винеттского общества, Маделейн присматривалась ко всем деталям, чтобы, не дай Бог, не уступить. Графиня была превосходным образцом для подражания. Все в ней было гармонично: красота дополнялась безупречными манерами и одновременно той своенравностью, перед которой невозможно устоять, Милада с явным удовольствием балансировала на грани приличий. Еще вчера она могла чуть ли не стать героиней скандала, а завтра все это уже было бы забыто. Да и кто бы смог всерьез вменить ей в вину желание развлечься?   
В комнату без стука заглянул Максимилиан, и добродушно провозгласил:  
– Тяжкие раздумья, дорогая?  
– Где-то так.  
– Я могу помочь? – он ногой подтащил к себе стул и уселся задом наперед, облокотившись о спинку.  
– Даже не знаю… Ты умеешь давать советы?  
– Зачем тебе советы? – поразился он. – Мне казалось, женская интуиция заменяет недостаток опыта. Ну да ладно. Предлагаю тебе развеяться – кабачок в самой что ни на есть плебейской части города, идет? Отменное меню. Не хмурься.  
– А что скажет Бетти? – коварно поинтересовалась она.  
– Разрешение получено, – подмигнул Максимилиан. – Так что оставь сомнения.  
Заглянув, на всякий случай, к портнихе и убедившись, что платье будет отвечать не только вкусам Беатрисы, а и ее собственным, Маделейн все же решилась довериться выбору кузена. И он таки привел ее в «кабачок», роскошный ресторан в модном «народном» стиле, чем в самом деле несколько ее развлек. Но оглядевшись и пролистав меню, Маделейн решила, что настало самое подходящее время высказать свои претензии, а их за последние несколько дней накопилось немало.  
– Как давно вы с Бетти догадались о моих планах? – издалека начала она.  
– Что-то устрицы подорожали… Не иначе как раскрытие заговора грозит инфляцией… Что, Мади? Да уж давненько. Я – во всяком случае.  
– Так я и думала. А еще третьего дня ты любезничал с леди Донован у ювелира. В моем присутствии!  
Максимилиан подождал, пока официант расставит тарелки, и спокойно, даже можно сказать, успокаивающе ответил:  
– Мади, радость моя, на каком, собственно, основании ты решила, что можешь диктовать мне манеру поведения? И с какой такой стати я должен игнорировать «в твоем присутствии» своих друзей? Мои догадки относительно твоих нежных чувств отнюдь не подразумевают, что близкие мне много лет люди перестали быть таковыми, – отпив глоток сока, он улыбнулся ей поверх бокала.   
– Вот, значит, как, – ехидно протянула она. – Ты на чьей стороне?  
– Сохраняю благоразумный нейтралитет. Суп стынет, дорогая.  
Отведав супа и оценив мастерство здешней кухни, Маделейн вдруг задумчиво поинтересовалась:  
– Макс, а столько лет вы знакомы?  
– Мы?  
– Ты и Беатриса с леди Донован.  
– Дай-ка подумать… Я лет четырнадцать. А Бетти сидела с ней за одной партой.  
– Как? – от неожиданности Маделейн чуть не поперхнулась. – Беатриса ведь училась в закрытом пансионе для благородных девиц, – возразила она, лихорадочно вспоминая биографию кузины.  
– Ну, не таком уж и закрытом… Дело-то, как всегда, было в деньгах, а семья Киры отнюдь не бедствовала. А мы уж с ней в университете познакомились… хорошее было время.  
– Но… почему же тогда Беатриса взялась мне помогать? – аппетит у Маделейн пропал начисто, чего никак нельзя было сказать о Максимилиане.  
– Бетти, как ни странно, искренне полагает, что Крэг для Киры неподходящая партия, такой вот парадокс. Не сомневаюсь, у нее и список кандидатов давно составлен. Так что, если ты сможешь добиться их развода – она будет счастлива.  
– Так это все ради нее? – оскорбление было так велико, что Маделейн едва могла говорить.  
– А что, для тебя это имеет столь принципиальное значение? – Максимилиан, казалось, забавлялся. – Люди корыстны, знаешь ли, и Бетти наглядный тому пример. Но, смею надеяться, твое семейное счастье, добытое с помощью таких аморальных личностей, не будет от этого меньшим.  
– И ты? – тихо спросила она.  
– Я?  
– Ты тоже корыстен?  
– Да, – весело признался он.  
Несколько минут они сидели практически молча, Максимилиан с явным удовольствием смаковал десерт, а Маделейн глубоко ушла в малоприятные мысли.  
– А мне казалось, – вдруг сказала она, – что Беатрисе нравится Крэг.  
– Конечно. Он же ее лучший друг… вернее, они с Рендольфом ее лучшие друзья. Но он ей нравится именно как Крэг, а не как муж Киры Эрраи. И если бы ты, Мади, – я тебя не упрекаю, просто обращаю твое внимание, – присматривалась не только к кавалерам, а и к родственникам, ты бы давно это заметила.  
После еще одной тягостной паузы Маделейн выдала очередной вопрос:  
– А почему Цирцея оставила девичью фамилию? Точнее, наполовину оставила… В нашем кругу это не принято.  
– Она бы и совсем не брала фамилию мужа, да Рендольф настоял, умолял прямо, чтобы скандал был меньшим. Так Крэг в ответ тоже свою изменил, шутник, – об этом мало кто знает, но он ведь уже тоже не просто Донован, а Донован-Эрраи.   
– Все равно я не понимаю…  
– Знаешь, мне кажется, взаимопонимания Донованам хватает настолько, что понимание окружающими их поведения их мало заботит. Ты совсем не притронулась к десерту, милая, а зря.   
В ответ она вяло поковыряла ложечкой в тарелке.  
– А тебе она нравится, Макс? – немного нерешительно спросила Маделейн. – Как женщина?   
– Вообще-то я женат, – усмехнулся он. – Но, могу сказать тебе по секрету, Кира по-своему очень привлекательна. Своеобразна, конечно, но и в этом что-то есть… Надо же, и вино выросло в цене, – хмыкнул он, заглядывая в счет. – Представляю, что после этого усложнившегося заговора творится на бирже.  
– Какого заговора? – рассеяно переспросила Маделейн. 

***

После ухода Беатрисы Рендольф словно впал в оцепенение. Непривычно и как-то жалко ссутулившись, он сидел в своем удобном и модном вращающемся кресле, напряженно курил (оскорбленный до глубины души секретарь лично сбегал за сигаретами) и смотрел на чуть-чуть танцующие от ветра портьеры.   
Отношение Рендольфа к Крэгу Доновану с самого детства было двойственным. Они были друзьями, да, даже братьями, но что там говорит психология про младших и старших детей в семье?.. Про лидерство?.. Граф отнюдь не всегда был легкомысленным и порой умел заставить себя анализировать проблему, хотя чего он не мог терпеть, так это «рефлексии». Бездарная трата времени. Человек непознаваем.  
«Позволь мне заблуждаться. Имей снисхождение».  
Бетти, Бетти… За эту неделю Рендольф передумал столько, что уже просто не мог заблуждаться. И все-таки догадывался, зачем Крэгу и Кире понадобилось вмешиваться в эту… интригу. Он был уверен, что Кира не могла не знать. У них с Крэгом не было секретов друг от друга. Когда-то граф даже слегка завидовал их взаимной откровенности, ревновал, как ревнуют друзей, имеющих тайны у тебя за спиной, но после их свадьбы притих. У него больше не было морального права. Как же это вчера сказал Крэг?.. «Какая разница, с кем из нас разговаривать?..»  
Так что – Кира знает.  
Другое дело, как ко всему этому теперь относиться.  
Рендольф приоткрыл окно, в кабинете было уже так накурено, что у него слезились глаза.  
Всю эту изнуряющую неделю он продолжал цепляться за иллюзии, за то привычное благоденствие и спокойствие, которые считал нормой. Разговор с Беатрисой все расставил по местам. Обсуждать весь этот кошмар с Мортимером – это одно, и Рендольфа никак не покидало чувство, что это то ли розыгрыш, то ли бездарный спектакль… в котором он играл свою роль, но неправдоподобие ситуации хранило его от настоящего осознания всего случившегося… Бетти же была своя и говорила именно то, что должна была сказать. И после этого разговора граф наконец ощутил себя в этой новой реальности полностью.   
Друзья, входившие в тесный «семейный» круг, были столь же привычны для него, как он сам, часто он вообще не отделял их от себя. Будь это кто-либо иной, его бы это так не задело… Но с другой стороны, кому другому это могло придти в голову?  
И ведь Кира тоже… Один случай может быть именно случаем, два – уже закономерность.  
Это вызывало даже не раздражение – злость.  
Крэг и Кира умные взрослые люди, понимающие, чем это может кончиться. И граф голову бы дал на отсечение, что Крэг и шага не сделает по столь скользкой дорожке без тщательного взвешивания последствий. Им было что терять – положение, имя, средства, жизнь… Все, что досталось от рождения и что они создали сами.   
И потому граф был уверен, что его предположения верны. Крэг не мог не понимать, что подобный бунт обречен. Это были совсем не те союзники. Десяток влиятельных людей не мог совершить настоящий переворот, а ведь остальные были шушерой.  
Хоть бы Кира догадалась получше спрятать концы в воду… Он и так много лет чувствовал себя перед ней виноватым.  
Граф повернулся так, что скрипнуло кресло. Да, он знал, что непопулярен среди «серьезной» винеттской аристократии, особенно старшего поколения. Он не вступал в альянсы, не плел интриги, ни к чему в политике не стремился и вообще мало интересовался даже столицей. Он покровительствовал отдельным любимцам и холил фавориток… Но в конце концов, он имел на то право. Он раздавал должности знакомым, а не «нужным людям», и считал, что это закономерно. Он не избавился от тех, кто служил еще при его отце, и полагался на них, как на самого себя.   
И он бы еще понял, если бы против него выступили те, кто остался им недоволен. Но Крэг! Какое у него было право?!  
Друзья жили так же, как он. Та же Беатриса была его двойником, вся ее жизнь – в кипении светских гейзеров… Правда, у нее был Макс, Макс – умевший вовремя заставить ее остановиться. Макс, чья холодная рассудочность порой пугала. Крэг говаривал в шутку, что Беатриса перед Максом сущее дитя, и она с простодушным удовольствием соглашалась.  
Но ведь у него были десятки других «двойников»…   
Донованы отдавались светской жизни, так же самозабвенно, как и все остальные. Рендольфа только порой бесило, насколько все «светское» было в них напоказ, они смеялись над высшим обществом, воплощая в себе все милейшие черты его идеала. Много ли нужно для успеха? Бойкий язык, обаяние, вкус, распущенность для мужчины, недоступность для женщины… Донованы – это айсберг, как ни банально это сравнение, и то, что над водой, отнюдь не главное. Но Рендольф отчетливо понял это только в последнюю неделю. Конечно, он сознавал, что их манера вести себя – это именно манера, они не добились бы столького вне привычного элитного круга, если бы не владели некой внутренней… дисциплиной, что ли? Но просто тот мир, где они вели себя по-иному, был от графа настолько далек, что он часто забывал о его существовании… Порой, правда, можно было славно пошутить над Кириным увлечением благотворительностью, так же как и над ее работами по истории, над предприятиями Крэга, вообще над современной наукой…  
И вот теперь… В конце концов он дал Донованам почти целые сутки, чтобы, как говорится, прийти с повинной. С той минуты, как о выявлении заговора было объявлено официально, он ждал. Но они не пришли.  
Рендольф поднялся и пододвинул к себе присланные из тайной полиции бумаги. И в этот момент его впервые пронзила жестокая мысль – как хорошо все было еще вчера, хотя ему казалось, что плохо… Недосягаемый вчерашний день на глазах превращался в утопию.  
…Вчера после обеда в ожидании гостей Рендольф пригрелся в своем кресле, предавшись преступной дремоте. Предыдущая ночь выдалась бессонной, а наступающая обещала быть еще более беспокойной. Но позволить себе расслабиться он не мог. Не сейчас, не перед этими людьми.  
– Леди Ирвин! – почтительно провозгласили где-то вдалеке, и почти сразу ему в ухо ехидно мурлыкнули:   
– Ренф, ты никак спать собрался? А ведь сегодня еще прием.  
– Прием? – зевнул он. – Ах да.   
– Ты же не вздумал о нем забыть? Это обернулось бы невиданными доселе неприятностями во внешней политике.  
Следующий день и так обещал быть достаточно неприятным, и граф покорно кивнул.  
– У меня же есть секретари. Внимательные друзья. Жена, в конце концов. Тут просто так ни о чем не забудешь. Чаю, моя дорогая?  
– Неужели сам нальешь? – фыркнула Беатриса. – Хоть глаза открой.  
– Открою, – пообещал ей Рендольф. – Еще минута – и открою.  
Приятный шелест платья возвестил, что Беатриса поднялась, и граф едва удержался, чтобы не чертыхнуться. Зря это он, ой зря.  
– В чем дело, Ренф? Ты чем-то расстроен?  
Даже сквозь закрытые веки он чувствовал ее внимательный, встревоженный взгляд. Нужно было что-то отвечать, что-то достаточно неприятное и правдоподобное.  
– Ну кто бы спрашивал, Бетти?   
– Что, опять она? – с недоверием спросила леди Ирвин. Беатриса была единственной из его близких друзей, кто не питал к Миладе особой симпатии. В свое время они даже спорили с Кирой по этому поводу.  
– О, все уже в сборе? – от дверей раздался веселый голос Крэга, и Рендольф внутренне собрался: «вести себя как всегда». Остался всего один день. Нет, уже меньше.  
– Бетти, – он поцеловал ее в щеку, – как поживает Макс?  
– Кошмар, – прокомментировала она. – После стольких лет это все, что ты можешь у меня спросить?   
– Думаю, да. Макс – это то, что я меньше всего в тебе знаю. А что с нашим сиятельством?  
Усилием воли Рендольф заставил себя открыть наконец глаза и протянуть раздраженно:  
– Китеж. Высокая дипломатия… Ненавижу.  
– Да ну? – весело усомнился Крэг, опускаясь в кресло напротив. – А мне показалось, что негативное отношение к столь дружественному нам государству, как Китеж, и… если не ошибаюсь, к его полномочному послу у тебя появилось после того, как ты заметил, какими взглядами обменивались этот самый полномочный посол и ее сиятельство графиня Милада.  
Беатриса усмехнулась, Рендольф выразил свое отношение неприязненным взглядом. Благодатная тема, что и говорить. Достаточно неприятная, чтобы обойти еще более неприятную. И Крэг сам ее поддержал.  
Лорд Донован в ответ лишь дружелюбно усмехнулся.  
– Помолчал бы ты, а? – неудовольствие в голосе графа было почти искренним.   
– Что я слышу? Неужели на десятом году супружеской жизни в тебе проснулась ревность?  
Рендольф замкнулся в угрюмом молчании. Его друг детства поднял брови, словно не желая верить в свое же предположение.  
– Пожалуй, чай все же разолью я, – ни к кому не обращаясь заявила леди Ирвин. – Крэг, тебе с молоком?  
– Да, благодарю… Осторожнее! Бетти, поставь молочник, умоляю. Я сам… Признаться, не ожидал от тебя, – с прежней интонацией, обращаясь к Рендольфу, продолжил Крэг. – Ревновать Миладу… Насколько я помню, все прошедшие годы это прелестное дитя не слишком занимало твои мысли. Хотя мне всегда подобное отношение казалось несколько несправедливым. Девочке нужны внимание и забота.  
– Нет, ну кто бы говорил, – отчетливым шепотом сказала Беатриса.  
– Лада давно не девочка, – бросил Рендольф.  
– А-а, заметил! – лорд Донован удобнее устроился в кресле. – Удивляюсь, как она раньше тебе не изменила. Я уж думал – не посоветовать ли?..  
– Надеюсь, – зло заметил граф, – что когда-нибудь увижу, как и ты корчишься в припадке ревности.  
Он начинал жалеть, что они обсуждают возможные измены Милады, а не уже имевшую место государственную измену лорда Донована.  
Крэг почти ласково улыбнулся.  
– Вряд ли ты доживешь до того дня, Ренф.   
– Кстати, Бетти, – Рендольф повернулся к леди Ирвин, – я наконец присмотрелся к твоей… воспитаннице?..  
– Подопечной, – милостиво подсказала Беатриса. – Леди Медоуз?  
– Да-да. Вот уж поистине «прелестное дитя». Само очарование юности…  
– Ты бы еще добавил «… и невинности», – хмыкнула она. – Ренф, ты порой бываешь таким забавным.  
– Мне она показалась интересной. Чем-то похожа на тебя…  
– Да уж, фамильного тщеславия у нее достаточно. Но в связи с чем ты завел об этом разговор? Не заставляй меня думать, что…  
Она переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Граф Алмонд ждал реакции друга, а лорд Донован спокойно пил свой чай, словно не замечая повисшей в комнате паузы.  
– Ладно, – первым, как всегда, сдался Рендольф. – Я всего лишь хотел одобрить ваш… твой выбор. Ты нашла себе замечательную протеже.  
– Спасибо, – дипломатично отозвалась леди Ирвин.  
Крэг отставил чашку.  
– Не смотри на меня таким взглядом, Бетти. Когда уже ты устанешь подсылать мне любовниц?.. Хотя, должен признать, ты достаточно хорошо изучила мой вкус.   
– Ну знаешь ли! – придя в себя от возмущения, искреннего или притворного, сказала Беатриса. – О чем вообще разговор?  
– Ты не в курсе? Тогда вернемся от одной девочки к другой, куда более заслуживающей внимания. Ренф, у тебя это чувство собственника или нечто иное?  
– Братишка…   
– Да?  
– Мне очень хочется сказать тебе нечто нелицеприятное, а потом позвонить Кире. Ее бы я выслушал с удовольствием.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Но муж и жена – одна сатана, знаешь ли. Какая разница, с кем разговаривать? Так вот. Какие можно сделать выводы после последних десяти лет? Ваши с Миладой роли несколько переменились. Раньше ей следовало ревновать тебя денно и нощно – чем она и занималась – теперь же… вероятно, это придется делать вам обоим.  
– Неужели?  
– Не хотелось бы озвучивать очевидные вещи, – вмешалась Беатриса, – но ты всегда вел себя с ней по-свински, Ренф. Я, конечно, тебя не осуждаю, Милада никогда мне не нравилась, но иногда девочку было искренне жаль. Неужели ты не мог быть более приветливым, даже если она для тебя была обузой? Ее романтическая влюбленность в тебя кончилась раньше, чем ваш медовый месяц. Чего же ты ждал?  
– Ждал? Ничего. Наследника, может быть. У Крэга, по крайней мере, есть дочь, а у меня ни одного законного ребенка.  
Этим он заставил умолкнуть леди Ирвин, которая тоже все никак не могла в череде неотложных дел найти время произвести на свет продолжателя родов Ирвинов и Латимеров.  
– Позволь мне озвучить одно предположение, Ренф, – спокойно сказал Крэг, кладя руку на плечо Беатрисы. – Ты упустил тот краткий момент, когда Милада перестала считать тебя идеалом. Теперь же… бывший кумир не самая завидная участь. Зато она многому у тебя… у нас научилась. В том числе и пренебрежению супружеской верностью.   
– Ты ее оправдываешь? – возмутился граф.  
– Разве?  
– Наверное, мне следовало жениться на Кире, – устало заметил Рендольф, закрывая глаза. – Идеальная жена. Каким я был идиотом. Династические интересы, политика. Как тогда я был смешон в роли жениха, так теперь – в роли мужа. И мне ведь нечего вам возразить. Но, знаете, я не чувствую себя виноватым, Милада доставила мне не меньше неудобств, чем я ей. Только у женщин, заметьте, рога не растут.  
– Мне кажется, – задумчиво сказала Беатриса, – стоит выяснить, что на самом деле происходит. Милада действительно влюбилась или просто решилась, скажем так, пойти тебе наперекор. Но в любом случае, она имеет право на маленькие женские радости.   
– Выяснить? – пожал плечами Крэг. – Каким образом, сестрица? Спросить Киру? Мне кажется, мы должны в любом случае судить не по намерениям, а по действиям.   
– Судить? – протянула Беатриса. – «А судьи кто?», друзья мои?  
– Перестань, Бетти. И положи пирожное, ты на диете, насколько я знаю. Макс мне давно жалуется.  
– Я дома на диете. Или ты решил на мне сэкономить? Профицит бюджета создать? – леди Ирвин демонстративно откусила кусочек.  
– А ведь сегодня еще прием, – жалобно протянул граф, радуясь, что время заканчивается.  
…Но больше у него уже не будет подобных бесед…

***

Ее сиятельство Милада узнала новость дня, уже успев не только совершить условно утренний туалет, но и написать пару записок. Краем сознания она отмечала странные косые взгляды горничной, но обращать внимания на причуды прислуги она никогда себе не позволяла. Так что «вестником беды» стал не кто иной, как сам китежский посол, позвонивший ей, чтобы пожелать «доброго утра» и заодно успокоить, если она, не дай Бог, расстроена этой неприятнейшей ситуацией. После двух минут комплиментов в адрес винеттских спецслужб Милада просто повесила трубку. Все же есть какая-то грань, отделяющая своих от чужих, даже если этих чужих ты искренне любишь, а они любят тебя. Но сама Беатриса Ирвин была бы к ней более милосердна в эту минуту, чем этот по-настоящему беспокоящийся за нее мужчина. О каких спецслужбах вообще может идти речь?! Какой заговор?! Какая политика?! Посол едва ли бы смог ее понять, у него были другие жизненные приоритеты. Дипломат, что с него взять.   
С трудом сдерживая несвойственное ей волнение, Милада позвонила сразу Лестеру Имриху, и тот со всей возможной любезностью подтвердил ее худшие опасения.   
Ох, Рендольф… Рендольф!   
Реакцию мужа она представляла себе слишком хорошо. Рендольф, как назло, не теряется в критических ситуациях, как того можно было бы ожидать, он всего лишь перестает быть легкомысленным, что гораздо хуже. Когда он начинает думать – добра не жди, тогда проявляется приятнейший цинизм, жестокость, рассудительность, все те качества, что позволяют в кратчайшие сроки, покончив с проблемой, опять начать наслаждаться жизнью в свое удовольствие. А еще Рендольф злится, как злится всегда, когда что-либо идет не так, как ему угодно. И если все это началось еще глубокой ночью…  
Милада шла быстро, едва не сбиваясь на бег, слуги и визитеры, которых всегда немало в графской резиденции, расступались перед ней, хотя ее лицо сохраняло выражение привычной снисходительной любезности и она даже успевала отвечать на приветствия.  
Рендольф сидел за столом, читая бумаги, и взгляд, который он бросил на жену был далеко не обрадованный. Сейчас он совершенно не желал ее видеть.   
– А, это ты, – только и сказал он. – С добрым утром… еще ведь, кажется, утро?  
– Ренф, – с трудом сдерживаясь, сказала она. – Что происходит?  
– Интересно, почему я должен давать всем объяснения? – язвительно спросил он. – Можно подумать, что это была моя идея. Ну, что тебе рассказать, дорогая?  
– Как это могло случиться?  
Рендольф прищурился. Глядя на встревоженное лицо жены, которая явно не могла поверить в реальность происходящего, он испытал прямо-таки неприличное злорадство. Неделю назад он сам был таким. Милада всегда шла за ним след в след. И он любезно ее проинформировал:  
– Как ты знаешь, был выявлен заговор, дорогая. Против нас с тобой.   
– Я не о заговоре.   
И говоря это, она понимала, что дразнит бешеную собаку: Рендольф всегда раздражался, когда кто-либо, хоть собственная жена, нечаянно или нет касался тех тем, на которые он не желал говорить, вмешивался в дела, которые он считал личными. Друзья попадали в обе категории. А особенно сейчас.  
– Тогда я вообще не понимаю о чем речь.  
– Не понимаешь, значит? О Крэге. Что ты решил?  
– Лада, я думал, ты лучше разбираешься в ситуации, – Рендольф был слишком глубоко задет и делиться этой болью не хотел ни с кем. – Крэг оказался одним из инициаторов заговора, вот и все. Закон, знаешь ли, для всех один.  
– Какой закон, Ренф? Ты сам себе закон. Ты и твои капризы закон для всех нас.  
– В самом деле? Тогда будь добра – оставь меня, как видишь, я занят. Встретимся через час, тогда и поговорим.  
– Через час? – не поняла Милада. – Зачем?  
– Ты намечала что-то другое? Извини, твои увлечения могут подождать – мы будем обедать в городе. Вдвоем.  
И, глядя в его глаза, она поняла – престиж и честь, нужно же было показать, что несмотря на все несчастья граф и графиня живы-здоровы и готовы морально поддержать подданных.  
– Ренф, – голос ее чуть дрогнул. – Но ведь это же Крэг. Наш Крэг. Твой лучший друг…  
– Это еще не дает ему дипломатического иммунитета, – бросил Рендольф зло.  
Милада вздрогнула.  
– Имрих сказал мне, что он у нас.  
– В подвале, – подтвердил граф, вновь склоняясь над бумагами.  
Милада тяжело перевела дыхание.  
– А Кира? Ты ей звонил?  
– Кира… – он вдруг усмехнулся, да так, что Миладу передернуло. – Кира, как всегда, показала себя достойной женой своего мужа.  
Вот тут ей впервые стало по-настоящему страшно. А он с затаенным удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как по ее лицу разливается болезненная бледность. Больно ведь теперь было не ему одному.  
Но Милада не видела этой гримасы, уйдя в себя… Ей слишком хорошо было известно, что подобное было бы вполне в духе Киры, о да, как и Крэга… Они ведь всегда «себе на уме», признаёт это Рендольф или нет, и если они решили, что такой граф их по какой-либо причине не устраивает… Милада молчала, ей нечего было сказать. Слов в защиту муж не услышит, к тому же он уверен, что раз это его друзья, то и решать имеет право он один… То, что они еще и друзья его жены, он никогда не принимал во внимание. То, что Кира заменила ей старшую сестру, мать и всех подруг. То, что Крэг много лет был фактически ее опекуном, так как самому Рендольфу было недосуг снисходить до ее проблем… Она, Милада, была всего лишь женой, а не членом того «внутреннего круга», чье мнение имело для него значение.  
– Не волнуйся, – он вдруг потрепал ее по плечу, улыбнулся. – Все будет хорошо.   
– Я… я могу увидеть Крэга?  
– Не вижу в этом необходимости, – отрезал Рендольф.  
– Прошу тебя. Он и мой друг, черт тебя подери!  
Взгляды их скрестились, и граф пожал плечами.  
– Пеняй на себя, – предупредил он. И бросил секретарю: – Проводите графиню к лорду Доновану.   
После ее ухода Рендольф посидел несколько минут, глядя в одну точку, потом набрал знакомый с детства номер.  
– Слушаю, – голос Мортимера в трубке стал для графа неприятной неожиданностью, он совершенно забыл о главе своей тайной полиции.  
– Каспар, вы? Нет, господин Имрих уже передал мне обещанный отчет… Да, краткий, я понимаю… Да, вы можете быть свободны, делать там уже нечего… Пригласите леди Донован к телефону, прошу вас… – секунды тянулись томительно долго. – Алло, Кира?.. – он закрыл глаза. – Да, здравствуй… – и привычное обращение по-прежнему легко слетело с языка. – Здравствуй, сестрица…   
Спускаться по крутой лестнице было неудобно. Милада путалась в подоле пышной юбки, отчаянно цепляясь за перила.   
Секретарь и охранник обменялись быстрыми репликами, и последний с явной неохотой отпер дверь, пропуская графиню в камеру.  
Внезапно оробев, Милада остановилась перед входом, оглядываясь на секретаря, но тот равнодушно смотрел в сторону – сопроводив ее сюда, он не собирался оказывать ей моральную или физическую поддержку.   
И решительно повернувшись, Милада вошла, догадываясь, что сейчас увидит. Вцепившись в ручку двери, она смотрела на тело Крэга Донована, полусвесившееся со скамьи, на бурые пятна, на проступающие синяки… Все в лучших традициях тайной полиции. Она не видела его лица, но на шее запеклось что-то неприятно темное … и поза, эта неестественная поза…   
Да, Рендольф сумел выразить свой протест. И глухая, горькая ненависть всколыхнулась в ее душе. Как он посмел?   
Разжав пальцы, она заставила себя подойти.   
Еще час назад жизнь была жизнью, был любимый человек, был необременительный муж, были средства, и были друзья, способные дать вовремя хороший совет, очень хороший совет, утешить…   
Крэг всегда умел ее успокоить. Как и Кира. Неделю назад эти двое сказали ей практически одно и то же независимо друг от друга.   
– Извини, – сказала она, потому что больше сказать ей было нечего. – Извини, я не знала.  
Рендольф ждал чуда, но оно не свершилось. Милада не ждала, но ей оно было явлено.  
Крэг поднял голову, посмотрел на нее. Она не отвела взгляда.  
И сквозь пелену слез увидела, как Крэг ободряюще улыбнулся ей разбитыми губами.  
…Тяжело поднимаясь по ступенькам, Милада кусала губы, муж не должен видеть ее слез. У двери его кабинета она помедлила, вспоминая свой разговор с Крэгом неделю тому. В тот день она приняла решение, но сейчас ей стало понятно, что то была лишь видимость. Решение нужно принимать сейчас.   
Неделю назад она сорвалась прямо посреди сеанса массажа в косметическом салоне, выскочив на улицу безо всякого макияжа, и поехала в главный офис Крэга. Тот был один, он поднялся ей навстречу из-за широкого антикварного стола и вопросительно посмотрел на нее с легкой укоризной… Она прислонилась спиной к захлопнувшейся двери и ответила ему взглядом, в котором сквозь боль просвечивали надежда и чувство вины. Как обычно, мгновенно оценив ее состояние, Крэг шагнул к ней, с улыбкой доброго дядюшки раскрывая объятья, в которые она бросилась с глухим рыданием, прижимаясь лицом к его груди. Он присел на край стола, одной рукой бережно обнимая ее за плечи, а второй гладя по волосам…   
Нежно придерживая Миладу за руки, Крэг усадил ее в кресло для посетителей как раз под любимым портретом жены и дочери – единственным украшением кабинета (не считая, конечно, самого хозяина), и, присев на корточки, ласково заглянул ей в глаза.  
– Что случилось, Лада?  
Резким, совсем не аристократичным движением она утерла лицо рукой и спросила со спокойной горечью о том, что казалось ей вопросом мирового значения:  
– Ну почему ты меня не соблазнил, а? Это было бы так легко… Ты ведь умеешь пробуждать в женщине женщину… Я была бы другой, не такой жалкой. Нет, ну неужели это было так сложно? Ты разве не понимал, что окажешь мне неоценимую услугу? Ренфа ты знаешь как облупленного! Не все ли тебе было равно – одной больше, и всего-то? А?   
– Лада… – тепло сказал он, сжимая ее руку и улыбаясь, но она прервала его, стремясь высказать все и сразу.  
– Тебя ведь не соображения морали удерживали, так ведь? В чем тогда дело?.. Может, я просто ни в ком не вызываю… ничего? – снова всхлипнула она, склоняясь все ниже, чтобы он не видел ее лица. – Кто я? Ну кто, скажи? Ни мужа, ни любовника. Один символ власти, титул, должность. Обыкновенная глупая девчонка. А ты ведь мог, правда? Я бы поддалась… до всего этого… Ну чему, чему ты улыбаешься?! Я смешна, да? – с презрением спросила она, резко отстраняясь.  
– Не мог бы я. Не мог. Ты удивишься, но мы, мужчины, тоже как-то выбираем себе женщин, а не спим со всеми действительно без разбору. Соблазнение подразумевает обоюдное желание, хотя бы подсознательное, – отведя со лба ее волосы, он смотрел ей прямо в глаза. – И, конечно, ты вызываешь во мне чувства, я, кажется, никогда этого не скрывал. Чувства близкой дружбы и братского обожания. Для тебя я готов на все – как друг, как защитник, даже когда речь идет о моем друге и твоем муже. Но ты слишком дорога мне, пойми, чтобы втягивать тебя в мелкую интрижку, которая вряд ли так уж тебе поможет. Думаешь, роман с бабником – панацея от всех бед супружества?   
Милада прижалась щекой к его ладони, чувствуя, как отпускает отчаяние, и буквально купаясь в волнах исходившей от него искренней заботы.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотала она тихо. – В самом деле спасибо. И… извини. Я не со зла.  
– Что же все-таки случилось?  
– Даже не знаю. Раньше я могла это выносить. А сейчас я увлеклась… влюбилась. И растерялась. Что предпочесть – привычную мне мораль, которой вы все успешно пренебрегаете, или жизнь? Если можно вам, почему нельзя мне?  
– Тебе нужен совет? – усмехнулся Крэг.  
Милада медленно покачала головой.  
– Нет. Я уже спросила его у Киры, – она сделала паузу, и он, подыгрывая, посмотрел на нее с демонстративным любопытством так, что она коротко рассмеялась. – Тебе совсем неинтересно, что она сказала?  
– Я жду.  
– Нет, – снова покачала она головой. – Не ждешь. Ты и так все знаешь, верно? Она сказала, что мой выбор не зависит ни от кого и ни от чего.  
– Разве она не права? – шепнул он, согревая в ладонях ее холодные руки.  
– Не знаю. Не знаю! – в сердцах выкрикнула она. – Хорошо ей. Ты никогда не пытался ей ничего запрещать. Осуждать ее. Ты очень удобный в этом отношении муж, с таким-то количеством грешков!  
– Спасибо. Но я не это имел в виду, – Крэг встал, не отпуская ее руку, и опять улыбнулся. – А как же Рендольф?  
– Да не знаю я! Черт побери! Я устала от него, Крэг. От его равнодушия, от бессмысленности нашего брака. Я хочу причинить ему боль, хотя знаю, что его ничего не заденет. Разве что удар по гордости. Но хоть так! И я всегда могу к нему вернуться, даже как жена, а ему придется меня принять, мы с ним связаны накрепко… Да и наследников у нас нет… Я хочу, чтобы было с чем сравнить, хочу испытать альтернативу. Опять смешно?  
– Мне – нет. Можешь мне не верить, но я – на твоей стороне.  
– Ты меня жалеешь?  
– Восхищаюсь.  
Крэг обнял ее сзади за плечи, и она чувствовала, что он улыбается, но сейчас это ее не разозлило.  
– Мне не слишком повезло с мужем, – констатировала Милада безо всякого сожаления, – но с вами, Донованами, повезло чрезвычайно. Ты друг, о котором можно только мечтать. И знаешь, что самое замечательное?  
– Пока нет.  
– Я ведь тебя не хочу. Нет, я, конечно, отдаю себе отчет, какой ты привлекательный и сексуальный, но так, со стороны.  
– Значит, я могу не опасаться домогательств с твоей стороны?  
– Иди ты! – Милада вывернулась из его рук с возмущенным шипением и тут же засмеялась, глядя на жуликоватое выражение его лица.  
– Мессир Донован, вы самый настоящий прохвост! Вспоминать даме слова, вырвавшиеся в минуту аффекта!..  
– А вы, ваше сиятельство, яркий пример порочной невинности. Жестокая кокетка.  
Милада поднялась и с чувством поцеловала его в губы.  
– Эх, не тот эффект. Все же жаль.  
Крэг предупредительно распахнул перед ней дверь.  
– До вечера.  
– Встретимся.  
Походкой настоящей куртизанки она вышла из офиса, успев услышать краем уха осторожный вопрос секретарши:  
– Это была графиня?..  
– Вы ее не узнали?  
– Но… зачем она приходила? – Крэг словно не заметил ее вольности.  
– Мы с ней целовались… в терапевтических целях, – рассеяно ответил он и, насвистывая, скрылся в своем кабинете.   
Улыбаясь, Милада села в машину.  
…Она распахнула дверь, и остановилась перед столом мужа.   
– Как это понимать? – обманчиво спокойным тоном спросила она у графа.  
– Что? – Рендольф в еще большем раздражении поднял на нее глаза. На этот день он хотел забыть о жене, привычно отодвинув ее на второй, а то и четвертый план, и она должна была понимать, что ему сейчас не до нее, они все решат потом, когда хоть что-то проясниться. Так нет же, крутится вокруг…   
– Что за камеру пыток ты устроил в подземельях?! Тебе мало тайной полиции?  
– Любовь моя, – очень мягко сказал он, – не мешай мне работать. Меры оправданы.  
Крэг сейчас его не интересовал, все мысли были о Кире… о том, что же с ней делать. Но жена не желала считаться с его утратой.   
Милада помолчала, глядя на него, потом мягко сказала:  
– Извини, семейного обеда у нас не выйдет. Я ухожу.  
– То есть? – не сразу понял Рендольф.  
– Вот то и есть. Я больше не могу.   
Она развернулась и вышла, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь.

***

Вернувшись домой, Маделейн закрылась в своей комнате, не услышав от Макса даже слова упрека, она даже заподозрила, что такой ее реакции он и ожидал, кто его знает. Муж кузины порой бывал непредсказуем.  
Оставшись одна, она присела на край кровати, пытаясь разобраться в захлестнувшем ее хаосе мыслей. Она не привыкла не понимать себя.  
На первый план, опережая, вбирая в себя остальное, выдвинулось удивление. Недоумение.  
Крэг и мятеж… Абсурд. Несовместимые вещи. Лорд Донован такой, каким она его видела, просто не мог решиться на такое. Человек, у которого есть все, который сам воплощенное «все». К чему ему это? Зачем?  
Потом на этом общем фоне начали проступать и остальные чувства. Выступить против графа? Это же несмываемый позор. Все ее воспитание, весь жизненный опыт говорили о том, что подобное недопустимо. И Маделейн ощутила верноподданническое негодование; посягнувший на власть посягает на весь высший свет.  
Как Крэг мог так заблуждаться?..  
И вслед за негодованием в ее душе естественным продолжением всколыхнулось разочарование. Лучший из лучших… Как она могла так заблуждаться?..   
Еще через минуту она подумала о Максе – с гневной обидой. Как он мог не сказать ей всего сразу, а вести с ней беседы, словно в мире все по-прежнему? Как мог поставить ее в столь двусмысленное положение?  
Маделейн порадовалась своей сдержанности – о ее отношениях с Крэгом не знал никто, а о планах на его счет только Ирвины и лучшая подруга. Ей удастся выйти без потерь… И найти другого…  
В этот момент она впервые подумала о Крэге, а не о последствиях его преступления, и поняла, что даже мысленно не может назвать потраченное на него время «потерянным». Она даже испытала что-то вроде сочувствия к его жене, к которой, право, относилась лучше, чем казалось.   
…В какой-то момент Маделейн спохватилась, что не чувствует положенной боли и ненависти, в конце концов, Крэг обманул ее ожидания, лишил того будущего, которое она привыкла считать своим по праву. Но боли, настоящей, терзающей боли не было. Так, саднило слегка.  
С одной стороны это радовало, с другой же… была ли в таком случае это любовь?   
Пребывая в философской задумчивости, Маделейн вышла из комнаты и побрела вниз.   
Максимилиан в библиотеке читал какой-то трактат, и она остановилась в дверях, колеблясь, входить ли.  
– Ты что-то хотела, Мади? – не поднимая глаз, спросил он.  
– Какой он на самом деле? А?  
– О! – он улыбнулся. – Наконец-то я слышу разумный вопрос, – Максимилиан отложил книгу. – Мне всегда было жаль, что у нас принята столь расслабляющая однозначность оценок. Донованы – это ведь две непростые натуры, но одновременно и два вполне уместных в свете типажа. Кира – сама женственность, рассудительность и сдержанное достоинство, Крэг – воплощение аристократической свободы нравов, мужской харизмы и деловой успешности… Поразительно, правда, что практически никто не заметил противоречий между навязанными образами и самими Донованами? Но что знает общество о Цирцее? То, что она невысокого происхождения, что состоит в браке уже десять лет, что она лучшая подруга Милады, что мужская часть общества к ней неравнодушна… Высший свет ведь обожает, когда его неписаные законы попирают с подобным царственным пренебрежением. Да и границы аристократии в наше время стали так размыты… – он усмехнулся. – Взять, к примеру, меня. И что, кстати, то же общество знает о Крэге?  
– Я не то хотела знать, Макс.   
– А это предпосылки, дорогая. Выводы я оставляю тебе.  
– Вот вы где, – в библиотеку вошла Беатриса.   
Маделейн повернулась к ней, мучительно ища тему для разговора и надеясь, что у Макса хватит тактичности не заговорить о Донованах.  
– Так что там с моим платьем, Бетти?  
– Что? – рассеяно переспросила Беатриса.   
– Платье. Сегодня же графский бал конца лета.  
– Да… конечно. Ты все-таки идешь?  
– Бетти, неужели ты могла подумать, что я могу расстроиться из-за таких пустяков? Сочувствую, что твой друг оказался… негодяем, но что поделаешь, жизнь продолжается, – сказала она, морщась от банальности и патетичности этих слов.   
– Конечно, – повторила леди Ирвин. – Съезди на примерку, дорогая.  
Она проводила Маделейн взглядом и несколько неуверенно спросила у мужа:  
– Это что, реакция на шок? Зачем ты вообще ей говорил?  
– Бетти, – ласково ответил Максимилиан, обнимая ее, – это называется «трезвомыслие». То, чего всем нам не хватает. Теперь на балу у девочки будет второй шанс… только и всего.  
– Иногда я тебя ненавижу, – сказала она. 

***

Когда я вошел, Крэг Донован открыл глаза.  
– Здравствуйте, Каспар, – привычная насмешка в голосе была почти такой же, как обычно. – Вот уж кого, а вас я не ожидал увидеть.  
– Добрый день, – я сел за низкий столик в углу, прямо напротив него. – Зато мне очень хотелось увидеть вас.  
Крэг улыбнулся.  
– А вы здесь как представитель закона или как частное лицо?  
– Я совмещаю эти ипостаси, – я тоже улыбнулся в ответ. – Тут у меня кое-какие бумаги на подпись… Решил занести лично. А вы неплохо держитесь.  
– Стараюсь, – скромно ответил Крэг.  
– Да уж, я вижу. Хрестоматийный образец мученика за идею. И как оно?  
– А то вы не знаете? – пожав плечами, он непроизвольно поморщился. – Ваши люди работают не за страх, а за совесть.  
Я кивнул, разглядывая его.  
– Да… И именно поэтому меня удивляет отсутствие всякой легенды. Уж вы-то должны были предвидеть все варианты. И оправдание. Граф готов поверить в любую обеляющую вас историю, но вы молчите, как и леди Донован.  
– И?  
– И это наводит на мысли, милорд.   
Крэг молчал, явно ожидая продолжения, не дождался, и вздохнул.   
– Я знаю вас не первый год, – я покачал головой, – и знаю, смею заметить, неплохо. Хотя, должен признать, я не понимаю, зачем вы это затеяли. Изощренный способ суицида?  
– Мне нравится эта версия, – усмехнулся Крэг.   
– А мне – нет. Но, поскольку я не имею представления о конечном результате вашей… затеи, мне трудно было выбрать правильную тактику.  
– И вы решили?..  
– Соблюсти нейтралитет. В определенном смысле. Не вмешиваться в ход расследования, не подыгрывать вам, не ублажать графа. Но его… капризы и без того осложнили мою работу.  
– Он послал вас к Кире? – спросил Крэг сочувственно.  
Я медленно кивнул.  
– Да. Хотя, поверьте, именно этого я бы хотел избежать больше всего. Вам не стоило подставлять ее под удар, милорд. Не стоило.  
– У нас не было иного выхода, – едва ли не извиняющимся тоном ответил он. – В самом деле не было.  
– Надеюсь, ваша… затея этого стоит, – я смотрел ему в глаза. – Иначе я сил не пожалею, но добьюсь вашей ссылки. Это хуже смерти, уж поверьте мне.  
– Я верю, – он тоже смотрел на меня каким-то изучающим взглядом. – Но цена этой «затеи» в моем представлении и в вашем может отличаться.  
– Я учту разницу, – пообещал я. – Подпишите здесь и здесь, прошу вас, – я привстал и протянул ему бумаги.  
– Я сначала прочитаю, с вашего позволения, – кивнул Крэг. – Ну что же, это я подпишу… – он неловко сжал в распухших пальцах ручку, – «от дачи показаний отказываюсь», а вот над этим подумаю.  
Я поднял брови.  
– Вы не считаете себя невиновным?  
– Меня смущает формулировка: «виновным себя не признаю». Признаю и считаю – разные вещи… Оставьте мне этот исторический документ, Каспар.  
– Как хотите, – я поднялся и сложил бумаги в папку. – Граф хочет поговорить с вами, так что приготовьтесь.  
– Знаете, если допросы на сегодня окончены, я бы хотел хотя бы умыться. Незачем пугать Рендольфа моим не слишком-то эстетичным внешним видом, он у нас впечатлительный. Опять курит за дверью?  
Я пожал плечами, улыбнувшись.  
– Зная графа, меня не удивляет его манера посылать вперед укротителей.  
– Вы не правы, – Крэг осторожно коснулся рукой шеи. – Я бы скорее предположил, что он ждет чуда.  
– А чуда не будет, – продолжил я.  
– Не будет, – подтвердил Крэг. – Пришлите мне все же воды. Будьте человеком. Я хоть кровь смою.  
– Ваша забота о графе умиляет, – я выглянул в коридор. – Полведра воды, пожалуйста.  
– Просто я, – он сделал очередную попытку устроиться удобнее, – хочу встретить приговор достойно.   
И, глядя на него, я понял, что это не притворство. Так что теперь я имею все основания хвалиться тем, что видел Крэга Донована серьезным.  
– Не уходите далеко, Каспар. Конечно, вы и так узнаете содержание нашего разговора, но, полагаю, вы предпочтете «прямой эфир», нет?

***

_…Максимилиан оказался в их обществе тоже по милости Беатрисы: в какой-то забегаловке, где ей назначил свидание очередной поклонник из любителей экзотики, она чуть не стала жертвой кучки лиц весьма подозрительной наружности, и он, курсант военной академии, вступился за честь дамы. Его потом чуть не исключили за нарушение дисциплины…  
Крэг и Рендольф дружно решили, что теперь они ему до смерти обязаны, и Максу пришлось с этим смириться. Происхождения он тоже был сомнительного – сын разорившегося дворянина, женившегося на своей крестьянке, но для этой компании подобные мелочи уже не имели значения. Однако, поскольку стать официальным кавалером Беатрисы он все же не мог, то считался кем-то вроде рыцаря при прекрасной даме, чем она немерено гордилась и, проявляя в виде исключения деликатность, никогда при нем не распространялась о своих романах.  
В это время скончался отец Рендольфа, оставив ему титул и состояние, и жизнь студенческая стала еще насыщеннее. Император, его официальный опекун, почти не вмешивался в его дела, скорее за недостатком времени, чем желания, и на учебу граф вообще плюнул, чего, в общем-то, и следовало ожидать. Веселье у него пошло такое, что не раз Крэг с Кирой вытаскивали его из ночных клубов, казино, с вечеринок, из прочих интересных заведений, эти двое вообще отличались большей мерой ответственности, чем хотелось бы графу. Зато всегда было к кому обратиться, чтобы исправить ошибку, загладить неловкость, попросить о помощи. Они же «старшие», помогут.  
Уже когда мальчишки заканчивали университет, в одной из северных провинций внезапно грянула приграничная война, и Макс пошел добровольцем, что вызвало у Беатрисы настоящую панику.  
– Ну что взбрело тебе в голову? – причитала она.  
– Поверь, Бет, я знаю, что делаю, – он спокойно выдерживал ее умоляющий взгляд, чего не удавалось ни Рендольфу, ни Крэгу.  
– Да скажите же ему кто-нибудь! – она призывно обвела глазами комнату. Мальчишки молчали. Рендольф терзал пробку от шампанского, мучимый чувством невнятной вины: Макс показал себя мужчиной, а кто он? И ответ ему не нравился.  
– Бетти, ты не права, – тихо сказала Кира, и все как по команде повернулись к ней. – Макс сделал свой выбор, и пусть мы не знаем его мотивов, он имеет на это право.  
– Не знаем? – ни к кому не обращаясь переспросил Крэг.  
– Не знаем, – с нажимом ответила Кира. – Я не берусь судить, правильно ли ты решил, Макс. И не возьмусь. Дай только Бог, чтобы ты не пожалел о своем решении. Всегда есть иные пути, а никому из нас не хочется тебя терять.  
Максимилиан встал, отошел к окну и несколько минут смотрел в никуда, остальные молчали, Беатриса едва сдерживалась, чтобы не разреветься. Потом он обернулся и улыбнулся Кире с горечью и благодарностью.  
– Спасибо, Кир. Иные пути… Не знаю. Я выбираю тот, что ближе. Но я вернусь, и вы все мне еще позавидуете.  
– Конечно, – согласился Крэг. – Мы тебе уже завидуем.  
– Не все.   
Он пожал руку Рендольфа, обнял Киру, хлопнул по плечу Крэга и издалека кивнул Беатрисе.  
– Я вернусь.  
Рядовая победоносная война обернулась нежданной бойней. Известий с севера почти не было, и не раз и не два они его хоронили. Но Макс ухитрился выжить и, соответственно, стать героем; специальным указом сам император произвел его в лорды. Безнадежная ситуация с положением в обществе была исправлена, если, конечно, после пережитого ада это имело значение. Рендольф тут же пригласил Макса в Винетту – якобы для поправки здоровья, а на самом деле для того, чтобы совместными усилиями вытащить его почти с того света. Было лето, но никто из них не уехал.  
В первую же неделю Максимилиан сделал Беатрисе предложение, и она приняла его, повергнув в шок родных и знакомых. Лишь семь лет спустя она призналась Кире, что попросту боялась, что после ее отказа он наложит на себя руки – для него, совсем еще мальчишки, почти непосильным оказался груз чужих смертей. К тому же для нее наконец-то стал ясен вопрос о мотивах, а это накладывало даже не ответственность – обязательство. В ответ Кира заметила, что мотивы самой Беатрисы тоже давно были ясны без всяких «обязательств». И пока Макс заканчивал брошенную некогда академию, Беатриса получала диплом, хотя, как подозревали остальные, дело было совсем наоборот.  
В консервативной Винетте свободная студенческая дружба ушла в подполье, милые полуночные посиделки стали редкостью. Беатриса обустраивала семейное гнездо, Рендольф изображал графа, Крэг решил заняться предпринимательством и заодно писать кандидатскую по социологии, а Кира поделила с братом деловые обязанности, как это было принято в их семье, и слишком часто бывала занята. Но зато когда им всем удавалось вырваться куда-нибудь на курорт – там они умели разгуляться! Веселей компании по-прежнему трудно было найти…_

***

Рендольф долго сидел, ожидая возвращения Мортимера, очень долго. И почти ни о чем не думал, он слишком устал от собственных мыслей. Выкурил почти всю пачку, сам того не заметив, и послал секретаря за следующей, но толку от этого курения все равно не было, оно вовсе не снимало напряжения, не успокаивало. Так что вниз граф спустился опять на взводе.  
Пристально оглядев друга, он с удовлетворением отметил:  
– Хорош-ш… М-да… Знаешь, твое благородное молчание уже начало вызывать восхищение агентов тайной полиции… И как это у тебя получается?.. Ну молчи. Уверен, Кира молчала бы также… – он желчно усмехнулся. – Вот и еще одно разочарование в людях. Сначала ты, теперь она… Еще приходила Бетти. Просить за тебя. Не знаю, считать ли и это предательством. По твоей милости я лишусь всех друзей юности.  
– Да, по моей, – согласился Крэг. – Нужно быть осторожнее в выборе знакомых, Ренф.  
– Буду, – согласился граф. – Конечно, буду. После такого прецедента… А ты так и будешь молчать?  
– А что я должен говорить? Вернее, что ты хочешь услышать?  
Рендольф не ответил, выжидательно глядя на него.  
– Впрочем, – продолжил Крэг, – мне кажется, мои слова в любом случае не будут иметь значения. Ты уже все решил.  
– Все-то ты знаешь… Решил. Но ты же понимаешь, что твой поступок вызывал у меня, мягко говоря, возмущение.  
– Догадываюсь.  
– Это была худшая неделя в моей жизни, Крэг.   
Граф прошелся по комнате, натыкаясь на некстати расставленные предметы обстановки.  
– Ты помнишь, как все было? В моей жизни не было времени лучше, чем наши студенческие годы. Помнишь? Помнишь, какими мы были молодыми и какими глупыми, и как это было здорово… Наши авантюры были достойны эпоса. Кто, как не мы, будоражил весь университет распространением модных идей демократии и этого… как его?.. феминизма?.. Честное слово, когда я был не графом, а только наследником, мое жизнь была куда слаще… А ту рыбалку помнишь? Ну, когда мы в полночь полезли в императорский заповедник, заблудились на болотах, чуть не утонули, и я на коленях ползал по непролазной грязи, вылавливая Беттины туфли, пока вы с Максом тащили Бетти и Киру на закорках к берегу…   
– Помню.  
– А я уж грешным делом решил, что ты подзабыл. Дружба с годами ветшает, а, братишка?.. И я вот вспоминал все, анализировал, пытался понять, где же я ошибся.  
– А другие, Ренф? – спросил Крэг серьезно.  
– Другие?  
– Да. Заговорщики, – последнее слово он произнес с явным удовольствием. – О них ты думал?  
– Что мне другие? – пожал плечами Рендольф. – С ними я, что ли, в песочнице играл? С ними на балконы к барышням влезал? С ними нагоняи получал? Остальные… мятежники интересуют меня куда меньше, в конце концов, куда же денешься от воинствующей оппозиции?.. Аристократы всегда чем-то недовольны, то хлеб черствый, то жемчуг мелкий… О кузене я вообще предпочитаю не говорить. Дела семейные. Но твой случай меня задел.  
Он вперил в собеседника злой вопрошающий взгляд.  
– И ты еще говоришь, что я победил?.. Впрочем, наверное, да. Свои соображения по этому поводу, я выскажу позже, с твоего позволения…  
– Буду рад услышать, – неожиданно отозвался Крэг.  
Прерванный на середине тирады, граф замолчал.  
– Продолжай, – не дождавшись ответа, подбодрил его Крэг. – У нас с тобой сегодня есть редчайшая даже для ближайших друзей возможность поговорить по душам.  
– Неужели? А как назвать наши беседы за все эти годы? За тебя я теперь ни в чем не поручусь, но я большей частью был искренен… даже в заблуждениях.   
Улыбка на лице Крэга была почти нежной.  
– Могу сказать только одно – спасибо.  
– На здоровье!   
Отвернувшись от него, граф сделал еще несколько шагов по комнате и остановился, глядя в пол. Он собирался изложить весь ход своих размышлений. Кроме последнего звена, естественно.  
– У меня было много времени, чтобы попытаться разобраться в причинах твоего предательства. Как человек душевно убогий и эгоистично мелочный, я начал с личных мотивов. Обида, месть… И, как ни странно, я много чего припомнил. Уж не знаю, насколько я удачлив в политике – история рассудит, но в прекраснодушной дружбе я аутсайдер. Возможно, когда-то, в золотом детстве я и был альтруистом, но те времена канули в Лету, и не могу сказать, чтобы я об этом сокрушался. Кстати, вы с Бетти тоже этим грешны, может, это издержки аристократического воспитания, как ты считаешь? Макс и Кира куда более искренни.   
– Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься, – сказал Крэг добродушно.   
– В чем именно?.. Или Макса мне тоже следует заподозрить?.. Бог с ним. Мы с тобой с самой юности были… конкурентами. Я прямо удивляюсь, как это мы не стали злейшими врагами. Привычка, должно быть. Это была ущербная дружба, братишка…  
– Я возражаю, ваша честь, – спокойно прервал его Крэг.   
– Помолчи, будь так добр. Тут театр одного актера.   
Рендольф уселся на стул, опершись локтями о спинку и глядя на злоумышленника.  
– Ко всем прочим аспектам была еще наша несравненная Бетти, которая, хвала богам, выбрала не одного из нас, а несчастного Макса. Хотя столь яркой женщине нужен именно такой муж – рядом с ней он бледная тень.   
– Она считает его достойным, – мягко напомнил Крэг.  
– Я и не говорю, что он недостоин. Скорее наоборот. Мне только всегда было любопытно: она сделала подобный выбор ради него или чтобы бросить вызов обществу? Ты и она всегда были бунтарями.   
– Она и есть общество, Ренф. Один из его столпов.   
– …Потом была та история на охоте, и я чувствовал себя виноватым. Недолго, но все же…   
– Интересно, почему? Подсознательные мотивы? – усмехнулся Крэг.  
Рендольф сверкнул глазами.  
– Поговори мне… Я стал графом, и мы уже формально не были равны, что мне, сознаюсь, всегда нравилось подчеркивать. Честно говоря, я был бы рад любой детали, поставившей тебя ниже меня. Как верно подметила Милада, мои капризы стали для всех вас законами…   
– Уж не афоризм ли это? – протянул Крэг задумчиво.  
– …и я не уставал этим пользоваться. Вплоть до того… В общем, главной претензией, само собой, могла быть твоя женитьба. И ты имел бы полное право возмущаться, помню, я искренне был удивлен, что ты этого не сделал. Тебя, аристократа, я принудил к браку с женщиной несравненно более низкого происхождения! И ты смолчал. А я ведь ждал твоих возражений, заготовил аргументы, убеждения, этакие просьбы в честь той самой нашей дружбы. Обидно. Я уже и сам был не рад, особенно, когда пошли эти омерзительные слухи о нашей с Кирой связи. Я и Кира, подумать только!   
– Чему ты удивляешься, Ренф? Общество любит простые объяснения.   
– Да? Тогда общество – это не Бетти. Уж она-то была возмущена за вас обоих. А ты молчал и дальше, хотя эти сплетни бросали – и бросают – тень на твою честь. Мне не хотелось думать о тебе, как о человеке, способном ради графского благоволения пожертвовать столь многим, и, зная, что ради дружбы ты на такое в принципе не способен, я сделал вывод, что ты просто не собираешься поддаваться на мои завуалированные издевательства. Видимо, ты собирался выдержать все до конца. Я снова чувствовал себя виноватым, очередная шалость обернулась очередной глупостью, которую я не знал, как исправить. Как все малодушные люди, я утешал себя, что этот смехотворный брак продлится не дольше, чем требуют приличия. А там ты получишь свободу, Кира – щедрые отступные, и она останется в нашем кругу, где я, Бетти и Милада будем оказывать ей покровительство.  
Горечь, звучавшая в его словах была неподдельной, что лорд Донован сполна оценил.  
– Но вместо этого ты словно решил наказать меня. Стократно умножить мое чувство вины. Моя семейная жизнь далека от идеала, но твоя – просто фарс, комедия абсурда. И желание извиниться перед тобой за эти десять лет сошло на нет. Думаю, ты знаешь почему. Мы оба исковеркали жизнь Кире. Оба. А ведь она была нашим другом.  
– Была?  
– Да. Видно, с дружбой у меня не сложилось. Но сегодня я все-таки извинюсь перед тобой – на всякий случай.   
– Не стоит, – Крэг не часто позволял себе подобный тон. – В самом деле – не стоит. Я ценю твою добрую волю, но поверь мне, извинения тут неуместны.  
– Как скажешь, – пожал плечами Рендольф. – Я обдумал все это, и все же решил, что этого мало. И ты, и Кира не из тех, кто руководствуясь подобными мотивами, выступил бы против меня. Значит, следовало брать шире. Социальный план? И тут меня, конечно, тоже есть в чем упрекнуть… Но только твое ли это дело, братишка? Ты не политик, я тоже… не очень. Что для нас политика?.. – он бросил на Крэга пронизывающий взгляд, но тот и глазом не моргнул, слушая с явным интересом, и только. – Но все же хочу сказать одно – от извинений ты отказался. Прими тогда благодарность за этот, так сказать, урок жизни.  
– Что ж, думаю, наш заговор все же удался – в какой-то мере. Это приятно.  
– Да? Мне тоже, – слова Крэга подтверждали худшие его предположения, и это выводило из себя. Опять. – Любопытно, знают ли об этом те самые «остальные». Но дело в том, братец, что я быстро учусь и крепко запоминаю уроки. Потому я вознагражу тебя согласно букве закона. Я казню тебя, Крэг, а потом замну этот малоприятный эпизод.  
Не дождавшись ответа, граф начал вставать, но поспешил сесть обратно при первых же словах Крэга. Ему было интересно услышать любую фразу.  
– Итак, ты казнишь меня, – лорд Донован задумчиво смотрел на него. – Dura lex, sed lex… И я с этим согласен.  
– Что? – поперхнулся Рендольф. Вот уж чего он не ожидал в этой ситуации… Он ведь всего лишь пытался вызвать Крэга на настоящую откровенность! Ну почему с этими Донованами всегда так сложно?!  
– Согласен. Как говорится, сперва закон, потом уж – благодать.   
Граф залпом выпил стакан воды и уставился на него.

***

У дверей дома Донованов Беатриса помедлила, еще раз все взвешивая. Сквозь окно автомобиля ей виден был агент у входа, и это раздражало. Крэг и Кира как всегда…  
Беатриса не могла сказать, кого из них она считает виновным в большей мере. Оба хороши. Но к Крэгу она привычно была более снисходительна, в конце концов он «брат», а Кира лишь подруга, пусть и близкая.  
До Киры у Беатрисы не было друзей среди женщин, не было и после, для этого она слишком любила мужчин, Киру же она единственную признавала равной себе, еще с детства, хотя трудно было найти менее похожих женщин. Между ними никогда не было той доходящей до исповеди откровенности, которая часто роднит подруг, да они в ней и не нуждались.   
Но, будучи от рождения выше, Беатриса всегда в какой-то мере снисходила до нее, даже понимая, что та едва ли ей в чем-то уступает. Просто такое отношение вошло в ее плоть и кровь, пусть она сама того и не замечала. Искренне любя Киру, желая ей добра, Беатриса все же продолжала считать именно свое мнение истинным.  
Агент на входе пропустил ее беспрекословно, она даже удивилась. Так что леди Ирвин вошла в комнату как обычно шумно и величественно, словно дом этот не был «зачумленным».   
– Ну, здравствуй, Кира, – сказала она, останавливаясь на пороге.  
Цирцея улыбнулась, поворачиваясь к ней от окна.  
– Здравствуй, Бетти.  
Беатриса опустилась в кресло.   
– Рада видеть, что ты неплохо держишься. Макс меня уверял, что с тобой все в порядке, но я решила убедиться лично.   
– Вот видишь, иногда к мужу можно и прислушаться… особенно к такому, как Макс.  
– Я вдохновлюсь твоим примером, – саркастично отозвалась леди Ирвин.   
– Ты пришла меня осуждать? – поинтересовалась Цирцея.  
– Тебя, Крэга… Согласись, есть за что.   
– Как сказать.  
– Не буду притворяться, будто понимаю ваши мотивы. Вы всегда отличались известным уровнем эксцентричности, но тут уж вы себя превзошли. Заговоры, мятежи… Мыслимое ли дело? – Беатриса вздохнула. – Остается надеяться, что вы, как обычно, знаете, что делаете. Вы ведь не склонны к неоправданному риску.  
Она привычно остановилась взглядом на успокаивающей зелени комнатных растений, машинально отмечая новые экземпляры в коллекции.  
– И я надеюсь, вы отдаете себе отчет, что «как раньше» уже не будет?   
– Ну, разумеется, – подтвердила Цирцея.  
– Предательство не так-то легко простить, тем паче понять.  
Цирцея промолчала, глядя на улицу, и Беатриса охотно поддержала ее в этом молчании.  
Донованы нередко выводили ее из себя – с самого начала найдя общий язык, они были «сообщниками» уже много лет. Но какой смысл в самом деле упрекать их за что-то сейчас?   
И несколько минут спустя она сказала совсем другим тоном:  
– Оставим эту тему. Нам она одинаково неприятна. Но есть один аспект, о котором я не могу не сказать… Кира, ты не думала, что это вполне подходящий случай?  
– Для чего? – уточнила та.  
– Для смены парадигмы… Раз уж все летит к чертям, почему бы тебе не изменить свою жизнь? В конце концов Милада давно уже не ребенок и может сама о себе позаботиться, а твое положение в обществе уже в любом случае не будет играть особой роли…   
– Бетти, – мягко сказала Цирцея, – ни я, ни Крэг никогда не пойдем на развод. Право, мое личное счастье – твоя навязчивая идея.  
– Что в этом такого? – резонно поинтересовалась Беатриса. – Подруги мы или нет? Имею я право беспокоиться? Время идет, мы не молодеем… За что, положа руку на сердце, ты так цепляешься? За привычку? За дружбу? Так для дружбы брак не обязателен.   
– А мне казалось, в обществе наш брак считают удачным, – усмехнулась Цирцея.  
– Считают… Со стороны, наверное, так и есть. Вы же идеально вписались в стереотипы: муж-ловелас и светский лев, жена – умница и объект поклонения, ребенок в загородном поместье, это ваше супружеское дружелюбие на людях… Но ведь я вас знаю не первый день!  
Цирцея улыбалась, не иронично, не горько – весело.  
– Тут ведь действительно дело в «глазах смотрящего», Бетти, – сказала она. – Но в чем-то ты безусловно права. Просто многое, знаешь ли, по внешним признакам вписывается в трафарет… Общество довольно нами, а мы – им.   
– Да уж, довольно, не то слово. Но все это в прошлом, Кира. И у тебя есть шанс начать все с начала.  
– Если меня не казнят перед этим…  
Цирцея отставила лейку и отошла к окну.  
– Что меня поражает, Бетти, так это то, как ты столько лет ухитряешься не замечать очевидных вещей. Не хочешь, что ли?.. – она коротко рассмеялась. – Кому как не тебе должно было быть ясно, что мы не те люди, которых можно к чему-либо принудить. От начала и до конца это была идея Крэга, он у нас шутник, ты же знаешь…  
– Но ведь Рендольф…  
– А что Рендольф? Крэгу достаточно было подать ему идею… в завуалированной форме. Во всяком случае, я так это представляю. Крэг в ответ на вопрос, как ему это удалось, хохочет и отмалчивается.   
– Вот как? – Беатриса явно не разделяла веселья лучшего друга. – Хохочет?  
Она помолчала.  
– Хохочет? – с горечью повторила она. – И тебе тоже смешно?  
– Иногда. Смех Крэга заразителен, ты же знаешь.  
– О да! Еще как. …А я ведь и в самом деле думала, что Ренф во всем виноват… Впрочем, если бы он не хотел этого делать, он бы не сделал, подсказки Крэга наверняка нашли благодатную почву. Но вы! Вы двое.   
– Крэг и Ренф взаимно использовали друг друга. И каждый получил что хотел. Мы квиты.  
– А что, Крэг не мог сделать тебе предложение в менее экстравагантной форме? – ехидно спросила Беатриса. – Ему обязательно требовалось участие третьего вышестоящего лица?  
– Предложение было юбилейное, – улыбка Цирцеи была почти озорной. – Двадцать пятое, если не ошибаюсь. И Крэг решил подстраховаться… Рендольфу ведь я бы не смогла отказать.  
– Да, Крэг у нас оригинал… – леди Ирвин бросила на подругу быстрый внимательный взгляд. – Интересно только, почему ты? Именно ты? – в ее голосе звучало недоумение младшей сестры, искренне считающей, что достойной пары для брата просто нет.  
– Мы говорим на одном языке, – пожала плечами Цирцея.  
– А-а, – протянула Беатриса. – Знаешь, я не так слепа, как вы считаете, и у меня порой мелькала мысль, что он к тебе неравнодушен… или ты к нему. Чего я не допускала, так это того, что это взаимно.   
Цирцея вновь пожала плечами.  
– И почему он двадцать пять раз делал тебе предложение? Ты все решиться не могла?   
– Ну что ты. Просто я считала, что мы вполне можем обойтись «свободной любовью», как в университете. Взваливать на себя тяжкое бремя обязанностей леди Донован? Меня это не прельщало.  
– И?  
– У Крэга было другое мнение на этот счет… И он убедил меня, что я ничего не потеряю. Что наш брак будет формальностью и мы не будем ограничивать свободу друг друга, которой каждый из нас располагал до него. Зато возможностей у меня станет больше… Но я все равно отказывалась, меня устраивало и то положение, которое было на тот момент. Вот тогда он и придумал… – Цирцея улыбнулась.  
– Ага, – протянула Беатриса саркастично. – Не ограничивать личную свободу. То-то Крэг так… свободно пассий меняет. В самом деле, если жена не против…  
– Если ему хорошо, почему мне должно быть плохо? И раз уж мы об этом заговорили… я этой свободой пользуюсь не меньше.  
– Ты? – фыркнула Беатриса.  
– Я. Просто не стремлюсь это афишировать. Бетти, не разыгрывай тут вселенское удивление. Ты Максу изменяешь, и считаешь это в порядке вещей, но я ведь не сомневаюсь в искренности твоих чувств к нему. А я всего лишь не воспринимаю это как «измену». Хотя знаешь, личная свобода реализуется не только в интимных отношениях «на стороне», – в улыбке Цирцеи было что-то снисходительно-насмешливое. – У нас с тобой разные взгляды на жизнь, Бетти.  
Беатриса вздохнула, вновь переходя на близкий к шутливому тон:  
– Жаль, конечно, что я тебя замуж не выдам… У меня такие планы были! – наигранно разочарованно сказала она. – Но в любом случае вы своими выкрутасами их сорвали. Что ты теперь собираешься делать?  
– Поеду к Ренфу.  
– Зачем?!  
– Он просил.   
– Тебе не кажется, что это явная глупость?  
– Это единственное, что я могу для него сделать.  
– Он ведь и впрямь может вас казнить, ты об этом не думала?   
– Бетти…  
– Молчу. Езжай к Ренфу. Может, он сжалобится… Кир…  
– Что?  
– Сегодня утром он сказал, что любит нас всех. И, знаешь, я тоже… всех нас люблю…  
Губы Беатрисы искривила горькая, болезненная улыбка.

***

_…Потом на долю Рендольфа выпали незаслуженно тяжкие переживания: император, как его опекун, давно подыскивал ему невесту, и, хотя время опекунства уже закончилось, нашел-таки. Да не простую – свою дальнюю родственницу. Хуже кошмара трудно было и придумать – Миладе не было и четырнадцати, когда она выходила замуж, и Рендольф от перспективы подобного семейного счастья (особенно по контрасту с Беатрисиным) впал в долгосрочную беспросветную депрессию. Не имея слабости к молоденьким девушкам, он предпочел бы ровесницу; политические выгоды всегда мало его интересовали, а необходимость терпеть подростковую влюбленность жены, приводила в отчаяние. Впрочем, одной поездки на море с мужем и его друзьями Миладе хватило, чтобы разобраться в истинном положении вещей. Она была лишней, чужой, навязанным им ребенком, а они были взрослыми и любили свободу действий.  
Невыгодность замужнего положения была очевидна. Дома с ней считались, как со старшей дочерью, были вежливы, потакали всем капризам, но главное – любили. Тут же этого главного не хватало катастрофически. По сути, в Винетте Милада никому не была нужна, и вся придворная лесть не скрывала откровенного равнодушия. Ее пытались использовать, чтобы снискать графское расположение, ей угождали, но выросшая среди столичных интриг, она видела все уловки насквозь, и это бесило.  
Друзей ее возраста у Милады тут быть не могло – она уже была графиней, и это отделяло ее пропастью от сверстников, а людям постарше она была неинтересна, как и они ей. Но нашлись люди, спасшие графиню от одиночества. Еще там, на море, Крэг и Кира, словно сговорившись, пытались ее отвлечь, и довольно успешно.   
Крэг, как ближайший друг, взялся исправлять положение за Рендольфа, погрузившегося в пучину депрессии и откровенного распутства. Вернувшись с курорта, он на следующие несколько месяцев стал кем-то вроде опекуна Милады, знакомя ее с обществом и графством.   
Кира же фактически стала при ней придворной дамой, хотя время, уделяемой ей Миладе, было кратким из-за множества повседневных обязанностей госпожи Эрраи. Но занятость как раз была тем, что графиня могла понять, занятость – это не безразличие.  
И забыв о сословных различиях, она открыто принимала Киру, появлялась с ней в общественных местах и публично выражала свои сожаления, что госпожа Эрраи – не аристократка.  
И тут-то Рендольфа, уставшего уже от мотовства и прочих пороков, осенила простая и приятная мысль, приятная потому, что позволяла подпортить безмятежность жизни лучшего друга, и не просто друга, а вечного соперника в бесконечном жизненном состязании, заодно решив проблему, и не одну. Прикрыв благородными мотивами извечный вопрос «Почему мне одному должно быть плохо?», граф Алмонд приказал своим подданным (оформив это в виде просьбы друзьям) вступить в брак, чтобы ввести Киру таким образом в высшее общество и сделать возможным ее пребывание возле графини в любой момент. Он просил их, как просил всегда, едва оказывался в сложном положении.  
Они сидели втроем в его кабинете, и Рендольф уговаривал их, выдвигая все новые и новые аргументы:  
– Подумай, Кира, ты не только окажешь мне и Миладе услугу, ты, наконец, станешь официально одной из нас.   
– Неужели? – без особого энтузиазма отозвалась она. – Позволь узнать, почему ты решил, что я к этому стремлюсь?   
Граф был озадачен.   
– Все стремятся.  
– Я не все, Ренф. Уверяю тебя, мое положение вполне меня удовлетворяет. Скажи ему, Крэг.  
Он обнял ее одной рукой за плечи, глядя на Рендольфа поверх ее головы.  
– А что я ему скажу, Кира? Наше сиятельство уже все решило… На то оно и сиятельство.  
– Как приятно ощущать такую дружескую заботу… У меня есть идея еще лучше: ты вообще мог бы меня скомпрометировать, так, на всякий случай. Для публики.   
– Хорошая мысль. Но если б я женился на всех, кого скомпрометировал, то у меня бы давно уже гарем был. Нет уж, обойдешься. И публика тоже.  
– Ладно, но на приданое не рассчитывай, – задумчиво сказала она. – Пусть тебе Ренф платит… Ренф заплатишь?  
Несколько выпавший из беседы граф растеряно смотрел на них.  
– За что?  
– За все.   
– Я против, – заявил Крэг. – Не будет приданого – и не надо. Экономность – прекрасное качество, а Ренф? Зато смогу в случае чего занять у шурина тысячу-другую…  
– Ты еще скажи – «в одной рубашке возьму», – фыркнула Кира, поворачиваясь к нему.   
– Пожалуйста. Тебя как устраивает – репортеру желтой прессы или просто Беатрисе?  
– Бетти не такая уж сплетница.  
– Просто подходящего повода пока не было.  
– Какой тактичный у меня намечается муж… – без тени осуждения отметила Кира. – Но этот повод станет интересен не только ей.   
– Само собой.  
– Ренф, готовься, – сказала она. – Это будет ударная доза слухов, предупреди Миладу, а то мне все же как-то неудобно…  
– Я что-то никак не пойму, – не выдержал наконец граф. – Вы что, согласны?  
Менее всего Рендольф ожидал, что Крэг согласится, вот так, без пререканий. Как бы дорога им всем не была Кира, все же это был мезальянс, и еще какой! На этом фоне брак Беатрисы терял половину своей скандальности. Да и Кира… свободолюбие Киры в их компании вошло в поговорку… Он же просто хотел… поиздеваться, что ли. Припугнуть, почувствовать реальность самой возможности, а они… Рендольф мигом протрезвел, сообразив, что натворил. Они-то приняли все за чистую монету. Но оправдываться и отступать было как-то не по-графски, после того, как он с таким жаром их убеждал…  
Содержание их беседы не пошло дальше участников, в курсе в конце концов оказались только Милада, Беатриса и Макс.  
В жизни Рендольф не испытывал такого позора и таких мук внезапно подавшей голос совести, как в день их свадьбы. Беатриса же, узнав, кто был инициатором, устроила ему такой разнос, что Максу пришлось их разнимать.  
Довольна осталась одна Милада, впервые оказавшись за что-то признательна мужу, для нее подобная жертва со стороны Крэга и Киры была чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Потом же, став старше, она уже так привыкла к существующему положению вещей, что не представляла себе ничего иного.  
К парадоксальному браку лорда Донована со временем притерпелось и общество, тем более, что всякое кривое слово в адрес жены, он относил на свой счет, а это было чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями. Свою роль сыграла и манера поведения Киры – она не старалась никому понравиться, она просто жила. И за кратчайший срок – десять лет – ей удалось невозможное, она стала не просто «своей» в высшем свете, а в ней начали видеть некий «эталон» аристократки.  
Странным образом им удалось сохранить и старую дружбу, Рендольф, пытаясь загладить вину, какое-то время вел себя идеально, буквально скакал вокруг друзей «на задних лапках», а потом все стало привычным и вернулось на круги своя. Разница была только в том, что теперь он во всеуслышание называл Киру «сестрицей», и никого это не удивляло…  
Теперь все заканчивалось. Все._

***

…Рендольф залпом выпил стакан воды и уставился на Крэга.  
– Ты в своем уме, братец? Я же говорю о твоей жизни. Вообще-то.  
– О смерти, если быть точным. Что тебя так удивляет? Ты же не думаешь, что я мог пойти на преступление, не имея представления о наказании?   
– Он еще издевается! – граф со звоном поставил стакан. – И завещание написал?  
– Конечно. «Вторая по качеству кровать…» и так далее.  
Граф сложил руки на груди.  
– Странное дело, Крэг, – вкрадчиво начал он, – я ведь хорошо помню твои пафосные заявления, что идеи не стоят того, чтобы за них умирать. Даже лучшие.  
– Не отрекаюсь, – согласился Крэг.  
– Достойными такой жертвы ты признавал только семью и близких.  
– Не вижу противоречия.  
– Ну и за кого ты сейчас собираешься умереть?  
Крэг улыбнулся, и Рендольф вдруг как-то съежился: друг в этот момент чем-то напомнил ему покойного отца.  
– А это уже мое дело, Ренф.  
– Надо полагать, Кира в курсе? – после паузы сказал граф. – Прекрасно, спрошу у нее. Да-да. Что ты так смотришь? Я попросил ее приехать, – он вдруг замялся и совсем другим тоном продолжил: – Не могу разговаривать с ней обо всем этом по телефону, мне нужно видеть ее лицо… Зараз-за! Как я вас ненавижу!!!   
– Хорошо, – вдруг согласился Крэг. – Я все скажу.  
И снова застал этим графа врасплох. Почему именно сейчас? Ему все время казалось, что они играют в одном спектакле, но по разным сценариям, написанным двумя авторами на общий сюжет.  
– С чего бы это такая покладистость?  
– Не думай, что я позволю тебе допрашивать мою жену, Ренф. Я слишком близко знаком с вашими методами.  
– Как ты мог поду…? – от негодования граф сорвался с места.  
– Мог. Мог… Сегодня мы узнали друг о друге много нового, верно?  
Рендольф закрыл глаза, упершись рукой в стену. Помолчал. Потом устало сел на стул.  
– Давай.  
– Ренф, – тихо поинтересовался Крэг в полном соответствии, наконец, со своей «ролью», – тебе не приходило в голову, что человек, обладающий властью, попросту не может себе позволить быть таким, как ты? Друг ты намного лучший, чем правитель. Ты беззаботен, игрив и расточителен, порой даже добросердечен и щедр. И все бы ничего, будь ты всего лишь одним из твоих придворных, одним из нас.   
– Ты хочешь сказать, что не имеешь ничего против меня как человека? – снова усмехнулся Рендольф. – Так? Я уж думал, что унизить меня сильнее ты не в состоянии. Но ты смог.   
Лорд Донован задумчиво смотрел на него.  
– Это все равно, как если бы зеркальное отражение плюнуло мне в глаза и обвинило в наших общих грехах. Мы всегда вели один образ жизни, – граф понемногу заводился. Крэг говорил именно то, о чем он догадывался, и радости это не приносило. – Ты был старше, рассудительнее, а иногда и мудрее. Я мирился с твоим превосходством, разве нет? Я полагался на тебя. Наверное, все вы привыкли, что я первый лишь официально, выше – лишь по статусу. Ты всегда был лидером, инициатива и пример шли от тебя. Проклятие, Крэг, я же слушал твои советы! Я им даже следовал. Если уж тебя все так не устраивало в моем образе правления, неужели ты не мог просто сказать мне это в лицо? Может, я бы послушался и в этот раз.  
– Ты давно никого не слушал, Ренф, – холодно ответил лорд Донован. – И дело шло к настоящему заговору. Не сейчас, нет. Через год, два, когда ты и наша аристократия дойдете до некой точки Х.  
Рендольф смотрел в пол.  
– Клятый социолог, – сквозь зубы сказал он.  
– Кира может тебе привести пару-тройку исторических примеров, если пожелаешь…  
Они помолчали.  
– Пропади вы оба пропадом… – наконец сказал граф. – С такими друзьями и врагов не надо… – он снова налил себе воды, подумал, и предложил Крэгу. – Ты все рассчитал, да?  
– Всего не рассчитаешь, – ответил тот.   
– Вы слишком хорошо меня знаете… – он собирался продолжить, но вовремя понял, что это бесполезно. – Я уже не смогу спустить все на тормозах…  
– Ясное дело…  
– Я вышлю вас за границу, вместе с Альбертом…  
– Спасибо, – в глазах Крэга плясали чертики. – Я, пожалуй, начну тогда разводить пчел… или что-то в этом роде.  
– Пчел? Каких еще пчел?!  
– Шучу, не волнуйся. Обойдусь капустой...  
– Но не думай, что это означает мое прощение. Вы достали меня, Крэг, понимаешь?! Кто вы такие, чтобы за меня решать?! – он вдруг наклонился к Крэгу, в его глазах пылало такое пламя боли и бешенства, что тот моргнул.  
– Я не хочу вас больше видеть… благодетели вы мои.  
– Не увидишь, – в очередной раз согласно кивнул Крэг.  
Эта пауза была еще длиннее.  
– Что ж, – сказал наконец лорд Донован. – Мы успели.  
– Что? – вскинулся Рендольф.   
– Кира, – Крэг посмотрел на дверь и граф машинально повернулся вслед за ним.  
Дверь на сей раз открылась почти бесшумно, из-за нее на мгновение выглянул охранник, профессиональным взглядом окинув сцену действия. Цирцея вошла, чуть пригнув голову, и дверь захлопнулась.  
Двое мужчин покорно молчали, ожидая, пока она скажет хоть слово. А она неторопливо сняла перчатки, оглядела помещение, их самих, небрежно замытые следы крови на полу, кандалы. И наконец поинтересовалась:  
– Рендольф, это ты?  
– Я? – почти испугано отозвался тот. – Что я?  
– Ты с таким профессионализмом провел с Крэгом воспитательную беседу?   
– Нет, – спрятав руки в карманы, он воинственно смотрел на нее. – Тайная полиция.  
– Неужели? – удивилась Цирцея, разглядывая мужа. – А как же все эти новомодные средства, вроде «сыворотки правды»? Или у тайной полиции не хватает средств? – последний раз Рендольф слышал подобную язвительность в ее голосе много лет назад в университете, когда он попросил ее как женщину помочь разобраться с залетевшей от него девицей, которая все никак не соглашалась на аборт. Впервые в жизни он в тот день получил пощечину. Кира помогла – по-своему, конечно, но все же избавила «братишку» от притязаний, но, насколько он знал, она до сих пор проявляла внимание к той девице и ее мальчонке. Чуть ли не крестной у него была…  
– Кира, – граф взял себя в руки. Леди Донован отчитывала его много лет, а он каждый раз с энтузиазмом оправдывался. Сегодня же у него было не то настроение. – Ты не находишь, что в данных обстоятельствах вопросы должен задавать я?  
– Должен, – согласилась она. – Ты же для того меня и вызвал. Задавай.  
Остановившись перед Крэгом, она взяла его за подбородок, повернула лицо в одну сторону, потом в другую. Вздохнула. И граф подавился заготовленной фразой от этого вздоха.  
– Зачем вы устроили все это… – горько сказал он. – Иначе нельзя было, что ли?  
Цирцея его словно не слышала. В следующий момент Рендольф просто остолбенел, потому что она вдруг обняла мужа за шею, пряча лицо, а он обнял ее одной рукой, шепча что-то на ухо. И она закивала, не поднимая головы.  
А на Рендольфа наползал самый настоящий ужас.   
– Кира… – это прозвучало как-то жалобно. – Ребята…   
Потом он вдруг махнул рукой и торопливо вышел. Лимит его выдержки на этот день был исчерпан.   
И потому он не видел, как на теле его лучшего друга затягиваются раны, как сходят синяки и кровоподтеки.  
Губы Цирцеи тронула легкая улыбка, горькая, и в то же время понимающая.  
Перехватив ее взгляд, Крэг накрыл ее руку своей, поцеловал в висок.  
– Что ты ему сказал?  
– Ничего, – он усмехнулся, – ну, или почти ничего. Ренф все сказал сам.  
– А-а… – и леди Донован, присев на скамью рядом с мужем, склонила голову ему на плечо.

***

Дома Беатрису ждал очередной сюрприз. Веселый и готовый к выходу муж сообщил ей чуть ли не радостно:  
– Ты не поверишь. Нас вызывают в тайную полицию.  
– Уже? – поразилась она. – У Рендольфа мания преследования?  
– Как свидетелей, – успокоил он.  
– Какой из меня свидетель… А это обязательно сегодня?   
– Увы. Думаю, много времени это не займет… Как раз успеем к обеду.  
На дорогах были обычные дневные пробки, которым леди Ирвин порадовалась, наверное, первый раз в жизни.   
– Макс, – сказала она глубокомысленно. – А ты ведь лгун.  
Он отнесся к разоблачению без особого трепета.  
– Не без этого… На чем же ты меня поймала?  
– Да так… Срок давности давно истек, но сам факт!   
– А все же?.. – Максимилиан явно заинтересовался.  
– Макс, я похожа на дуру?  
– Ты? – словно бы задумался он. – Сложный вопрос… Временами.  
– Ну спасибо, – усмехнулась она, кладя голову ему на плечо. – Я сегодня просто прозрела… Рендольф, как выяснилось, еще и граф, а не просто ловелас, Крэг – враг народа и монархии, а Кира… свободная женщина. Чего же, интересно, я не знаю о тебе? А?  
– А ты уверена, что уже все знаешь о них? – с веселой снисходительностью спросил он. – Может, меня еще рано… изучать?.. Но все-таки…  
– Вот пристал! Ладно. Кира сегодня мне кое-что сказала… про университет…  
– Да, действительно, дело давнее… – рассмеялся Максимилиан.  
– И я тут вспомнила…  
На фоне оживленной улицы она вдруг ясно увидела ту прекрасную ночь празднования очередного юбилея университета, когда она с каким-то позабытым теперь кавалером играла в прятки в университетском парке, то и дело оглядываясь на всполохи салюта и отдаленные вопли веселья. Перебравшись через стену из фигурно подстриженных кустов, Беатриса еще успела молча порадоваться, что платье на ней не самое модное, можно даже сказать – старое… и насмешек «братишек» можно будет избежать… Тут за спиной послышалось уже тяжелое дыхание поклонника, и Беатриса, сбросив туфли, босиком побежала по влажной траве к беседке вдалеке, озорно радуясь, что луна за облаками. Но это укромное место оказалось занятым… замерев в темноте чуть ли не у самого порога, Беатриса с несвойственным ей обычно смущением смотрела на пару угадываемых теней в глубине беседки, не подозревая о невольной зрительнице эти двое были откровенны и естественны… Застыв в каком-то суеверном восхищении, она не сразу вспомнила о крадущемся за ней следом по парку кавалере, а вспомнив – отступила, уводя его подальше…   
В кратчайшие сроки они добрались до танцплощадки – Беатриса вдруг воспылала желанием оказаться среди толпы, не думая уже о безупречности своего туалета. Деликатно распрощавшись с ценителем своего общества, она активно начала поиски «своих», из коих ей попался один Максимилиан, приглашенный на эту корпоративную вечеринку лично Рендольфом.  
– Ты танцуешь? – галантно осведомился он.  
– Сомневаешься? – прищурилась она, продолжая оглядываться по сторонам. – …Слушай, Макс… а ты… ты Крэга не видел?..  
– А что?  
– Так… показалось мне…  
Скользнув проницательным взглядом по ее лицу, Максимилиан без тени сомнения ответил:  
– Я с ним минуту назад разговаривал, они с Кирой танцевать пошли.  
– Да? – Беатриса вытянула шею, но в такой толпе никого было не рассмотреть. – Ну, пошли и мы, что ли… Королева бала я или нет!  
…Где все эти годы была ее внимательность? Ее провели. Она ведь так гордилась своим знанием «человеческой природы», этот щелчок по носу был заслуженным – Беатриса улыбнулась.   
– У них уже тогда был роман, – с нотками обвинения в голосе сказала она. – А ты заставил меня поверить, что мне показалось. И я ведь верила и дальше…  
– Ну, извини, дорогая, – по его тону легко можно было догадаться, что извинение это чисто формальное. – Это была их жизнь, и если они считали нужным это скрывать…  
– Конечно-конечно…  
На допросе Беатриса присутствовала впервые в жизни, но, как оказалось, в этом не было ничего интересного. Кроме «не участвовала», «не знаю», «не предполагала», «не замечала», сказать ей было в принципе было нечего.   
Допрос вел лично Имрих, очевидно, в виду высокого статуса свидетелей.   
С Максимилианом он провозился немного дольше, но тоже не услышал ничего нового.  
– …благодарим за помощь, милорд.  
– За сотрудничество, если быть точным, – кошачьи глаза Максимилиана весело блеснули. Он свободнее расположился в кресле, не сводя с Лестера ироничного взгляда.  
– Не для протокола я бы хотел высказать кое-какие соображения частного порядка, с вашего позволения.  
– Если они имеют отношение к данному делу, милорд…  
– Помилуйте, стал бы я в ином случае отнимать ваше время? Разумеется, это касается «данного дела»… Вы же понимаете, что осудить лорда Донована вообще-то ни вы, ни граф не имеете права… Само собой лишь потому, что наш закон несовершенен… и понятие «подданный» сформулировано в нем излишне четко.   
– Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю… – осторожно начал Лестер.  
– Неужели? Скажем, в том же Китеже подданный определяется как лицо, получившее подданство в порядке, предусмотренном законами… и т.д. А у нас все по старинке, подданный – это человек, имеющий обязательства перед короной и страной…   
Имрих бросил быстрый взгляд на леди Ирвин, но та настолько ушла в какие-то свои размышления, что не следила за разговором. Уловив паузу, она тут же обратилась к Лестеру:  
– Господин Имрих, мое присутствие вам еще требуется? Для всех этих ваших формальностей?  
– В принципе, нет, миледи.  
– Да? Вот и славно, – Беатриса порылась в сумочке, ища сигареты. – Пойду… проветрюсь, – она кивнула мужу и с той степенью поспешности, которую она себе позволяла, скрылась за дверью.  
Имрих помолчал еще немного, потом поднялся и достал из бара бутылку вина и два бокала.  
Максимилиан заломил одну бровь.  
– Что, сотрудники военной разведки гнушаются пить с коллегами из тайной полиции? – отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, поинтересовался Лестер.  
– Зависит от повода… Но от вас, Лестер, я как-то не ожидал…  
– Знаете, Максимилиан, у меня приятное предчувствие, что если кого и казнят в результате этого дела, то только меня. Ну, за справедливость.  
Лорд Ирвин весело усмехнулся.  
– Что же вы такое успели натворить, Лестер? Вы же непробиваемы, у вас нет слабостей.  
– Не хотелось бы указывать военной разведке на погрешности в ее работе…   
– Ах, так у вас есть слабости? – Максимилиан задумчиво покрутил в пальцах бокал. – Ну, зная вас… Люди вашего склада обычно сентиментальны в душе… так что это либо женщина, либо старики-родители, либо внебрачный ребенок… Интересно, каким образом кто-то из них может оказаться причастным… Молчу, простите меня – привычка.  
– Это фиглярство, Максимилиан, – пожурил его Имрих.  
– Да. Сознаюсь… И вас прямо-таки казнят? Обидно, черт возьми. О чем вы думали?  
– А шут его знает. Ни о чем, наверное. Вернемся к нашему многострадальному лорду Доновану.  
– Тонко подмечено. Уверен, что именно многострадальному. У вас инквизиторские методы, дорогой Лестер.  
– Возвращаю комплимент, – отвесил ему поклон Имрих.  
– Но, в самом деле, вы не имели юридических оснований его арестовывать. За измену может отвечать подданный, а Крэг, согласитесь, не вписывается в эту категорию.  
– Вот как? – Лестер сделал маленький глоток. – Вы намекаете на то, что лорд Донован – не совсем… человек?   
– Сколько словоблудия, – вздохнул Максимилиан. – Намекаю? И это я слышу от вас, человека столь осведомленного и просвещенного?  
– Ну, официально это же нигде не зафиксировано, – тоном бюрократа легкомысленно отозвался Имрих. – Так что все законно. А люди, осуждающие другого человека – это нормально. Кого нам еще судить, как не себе подобных? Но как чисто теоретическая проблема это весьма любопытно. И перспективно…  
– Естественно, – согласился Максимилиан. – Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы лорд Донован покинул ваши застенки живым и относительно невредимым.  
– Ну, во-первых, не наши застенки, а графские подземелья… Вы так его защищаете, Максимилиан. А вы не думали, что он все-таки нечеловек? И вы… не знаете его… истинных мотивов?   
Улыбка лорда Ирвина была почти безмятежной.  
– Я могу с ходу назвать десяток чисто человеческих мотивов, которые наверняка никого не удивят. Даже Рендольфа. Хотя, конечно, мы с вами можем только предполагать, что Крэг руководствовался привычными и понятными нам побуждениями, которые в равной степени могут быть оправданы или наоборот – осуждены. Но все равно это останется только предположением. Имея дело с нелюдью, мы, конечно, ни в чем не можем быть уверены. Категории его истинного мышления и, как следствие, мотивы, боюсь, недоступны нашему пониманию. Но – хотя вам, Лестер, трудно будет это понять – Крэг мой друг. И мне, в общем-то плевать, кто он там на самом деле.  
– Лояльно ли это по отношению к законной власти и вашему служебному долгу? – с иронией поинтересовался Имрих.  
– Я воздержусь от привычных в подобной ситуации отсылок к зеркалу… Лояльно ли? Само собой. Все, что делает Крэг, так или иначе служит на благо государства. И каковы бы ни были его «истинные мотивы», они прекрасно вписываются в модель человеческого поведения.  
– И в самом деле… В конце концов, что может быть более обычным для человека, чем измена? Другу ли, женщине, государству?.. Но что всегда меня восхищало – это преданность членов вашей компании друг другу. Как вам это удается?  
– Боюсь, это не та сфера, где я хотел бы давать объяснения. А вино у вас хорошее, Лестер, просто на удивление.  
– В нашем обществе Крэг смотрится абсолютно естественно, и даже его… отличия вписываются в привычные представления. Да, аристократ-бизнесмен – это редкость, но деятель науки – уже меньшая… По своему положению он имеет широчайший спектр возможностей… И, кстати, превосходно, их реализовывает.  
– Это вы о Кире? – усмехнулся Максимилиан.  
– Нет, о неослабевающем интересе лорда Донована к обществу.  
– А-а. Да, Крэга всегда занимала социология и социальная психология. Все эти фонды… какой интересный материал, не правда ли? А эти исследования во всех областях, так или иначе относящихся к социальным наукам? В общественные отношения достаточно легко включиться, обладая знаниями о стереотипах поведения. Крэг внешне куда более человечен, чем иные люди.   
– Да уж. Ему не хватает только наших слабостей. Или хватает?   
– Думаю, Крэг, говоря поэтически, свободен от нашего зла и от нашего добра.  
– И несмотря на все это, вы продолжаете считать его своим другом? А что, если, он, как личность, свободная от зла и добра, завтра решит предать вас?  
– Кто вам вообще сказал, что он кого-то предал, даже с нашей точки зрения? Лучшего друга, чем Крэг у меня не было… впрочем, я надеюсь, что он у меня останется. С кем еще мне говорить «за жизнь»? – тон был шутливым, но глаза оставались серьезными.   
– Вы человек широких взглядов, милорд, как и леди Донован. Кстати, доказать ее неподсудность было бы еще труднее.  
– Вы думаете? Спросите Киру о ее мотивах, и легко будет сослаться на недееспособность.  
– В самом деле? – Имрих поднял бровь.  
– Неужели наша наука продвинулась так далеко, что признала существование ясновидения и прочих подобных ему явлений? И они уже не относятся к признакам душевной болезни?  
На столе у Имриха зазвонил телефон, он снял трубку. Лорд Ирвин следил за ним настороженным взглядом.  
– Ну, до чего на сей раз додумался Рендольф?  
– А вы сами, Максимилиан, часом не ясновидящий? Граф сказал, что в отношении Донованов он решил ограничиться ссылкой за переделы империи. С конфискацией.  
– Прекрасно, – с энтузиазмом отозвался тот. – Но где же Бетти, в самом деле?

***

Портниха, собиравшаяся привезти платье на дом ближе к вечеру, была несколько удивлена несвоевременным визитом клиентки, но умело это скрывала. Примерка выдалась длительной, как всегда, но с детства привыкшая к подобному Маделейн не роптала. Тем более, что ведь были проблемы и посущественней…  
Стоя перед зеркалом, она со всей серьезностью раздумывала над дальнейшей своей судьбой. Стать леди Донован ей не суждено, это ясно, даже если Крэга оправдают, его имя будет слишком замарано. Развод бы ее семья еще простила, измену короне – никогда. На какой-то миг ей пришла в голову мысль добиться свидания с Крэгом и спросить, понял ли он, какого будущего лишил их обоих, но нелепость этой затеи была очевидна ей самой. Нет, с Крэгом все кончено. Не будет больше этих ночей… и его самого не будет… Как жаль всего этого, любила она его или нет…  
Да, у нее немало других поклонников, конечно, не столь перспективных… нужно будет присмотреться к ним на сегодняшнем балу…   
И тут Маделейн вдруг поняла, что бал этот ей в тягость. К чему он сегодня? Граф делает, как там говорится, хорошую мину при плохой игре. Она вполне могла себе представить, как ему хочется принимать гостей. А положение-то обязывает… Зато графиня… интересно, что думает она? В памяти всплыли утренние намеки Беатрисы, и Маделейн почувствовала некое чувство солидарности со всеми женщинами, остающимися без Крэга.  
На обратном пути она решила заехать к подруге, слишком уж не хотелось видеть дорогих родственников.  
Аурика Браннер, дочь одного из ближних вельмож Рендольфа, стала подругой и наперсницей Маделейн, едва та начала выезжать. Общие вкусы и часто – мнения роднили их чрезвычайно.  
Увидев подругу, Аурика тут же приняла сочувствующий и озабоченный вид.  
– Здравствуй, Мади. Присаживайся. Как ты?  
– Как я? Ты знаешь, лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать… Но мне бы сегодня никого не видеть, а тут этот бал…  
– Но ты же не можешь не пойти, – благоразумно сказала Аурика. – Твое отсутствие вызовет подозрения.  
– Знаю, – кивнула Маделейн. – И пойду… Зато кузина вполне может позволить себе не явиться.  
– Но, дражайшая, в конце концов все знают, что он столько лет был ее другом.  
– В этом и прелесть тайного романа… И радуешься, и плачешь в одиночку.  
Леди Браннер не менее благоразумно не стала спрашивать о ближайших планах подруги.  
– Пол говорит… – Пол был женихом Аурики, с которым они были обручены чуть ли не с детства, и его мнение имело решающее значение во всех случаях, кроме тех, когда эта юная леди считала нужным его игнорировать, – говорит, что чего-то такого и следовало ожидать. Дескать, граф Рендольф слишком много себе позволяет…  
– Может быть, – кивнула Маделейн. – Так, на то он и граф…   
– Вообще-то да, – согласилась Аурика, сообразив, что политику в самом деле лучше обойти стороной.  
– Как ты думаешь, его казнят?  
– Тебе очень этого хочется? – поинтересовалась подруга вроде бы вполне серьезно.  
Маделейн воззрилась на нее.  
– Мне? С какой стати?  
– Как сказать…  
– Голову его заспиртовать? На память?  
– Зачем? – неприятно поразилась Аурика.  
– Из чистой сентиментальности, – съязвила Маделейн. – Нет, правда, как мне пережить этот день? Этот бал, будь он неладен.  
– Не думай об этом, – вдруг с тоской сказала Аурика, – не думай и не думай… а потом и думать уже не захочется.  
– Я постараюсь, – согласилась леди Медоуз неуверенно.  
– И вообще, – философски заметила подруга, – никогда не знаешь, где найдешь, а где потеряешь…

***

Добравшись до дома, Ирвины наконец-то пообедали в каком-то необременительном взаимном молчании, и Беатриса поднялась к себе, чувствуя смутную потребность побыть в одиночестве. Этот день, до конца которого было еще далеко, вместил в себя неизмеримо много. Сразу и не привыкнешь. Женщина и подруга в ней были, несмотря на всю самоиронию, уязвлены тем, как легко ее удалось провести. Донованы были рядом с ней год за годом, и так примелькались, что она ничего уже в них не замечала. Ох уж эта жуткая сила привычки… Сейчас, когда им уже не грозило самое худшее, она вполне могла обидеться на них за скрытность.  
Беатриса потянулась за фотографиями, которые хранила с передавшейся от матери педантичностью, но слишком редко пересматривала. С тех студенческих времен их осталось немало – курьезных и официальных, на квартирах и за городом, в аудиториях и на гульбищах... Рендольф как-то умудрился сняться даже в обнимку с ректором. И сегодня ей было заметно то, что ускользало все эти годы. Их компания была едина, pluralia tantum, она это знала, и все это знали… Но сейчас Беатриса видела и другое: как не крути, а она была с Максом… или он с ней, и фотографии прекрасно отражали эту тенденцию, а Крэг был с Кирой, и это тоже было заметно, вот они просто рядом, вот в дружеском объятии, вот в танце, а вот – компромат! – на какой-то вечеринке она у него на коленях. Статистика… Бедный Рендольф, бедный, бедный Рендольф… Он всегда оказывался между двух пар.   
Прихватив альбом, Беатриса спустилась к мужу, вдруг необычайно остро осознав всю глубину и прочность своей любви к нему, и просто излучая какую-то давно забытую девичью нежность. Но вслух она всего лишь спросила:  
– Ренф не звонил?  
– Нет, – он поднял на нее внимательные серые глаза. – Он справится, Бет.  
– Думаешь? – она подошла и села рядом с ним. – У меня такое чувство, словно я тоже перед ним виновата.  
– Все мы перед кем-то виноваты… Не грусти.   
– Хорошо… Кстати, как ты думаешь, как они будут жить за границей? В чужой стране? Ренф ведь собирается все конфисковать!  
– О, вот на этот счет я бы не беспокоился, – беззаботно сказал он. – Крэг еще год назад начал постепенно переводить свои капиталы за границу, и сейчас девяносто процентов от них вложено в иностранные компании, а живые средства – на счетах в частных банках, и ни Рендольф, ни сам император не смогут их конфисковать. Не найдут. Я уж не говорю о тех широчайших связях в мировом деловом мире, которые есть у Крэга… И подумай о научной среде…  
– Уже подумала, – иронично отозвалась Беатриса. – Просто днем и ночью о ней думаю. Любопытно только, когда они все это спланировали? Неужели так давно?  
– Кто же их знает… Еще раньше, чем ты предполагаешь.  
– Макс, откуда ты у меня такой умный, а? Все-то ты знаешь, все понимаешь.  
– Я? – в этом тоне ей даже послышалась насмешка. – К счастью, нет. Я-то, слава Богу, обычный человек.  
Беатриса помолчала, думая о чем-то своем.  
Максимилиан посмотрел на часы.   
– Скоро бал. Не будем разочаровывать малышку.

***

В своем кабинете граф Алмонд, забросив ноги на стол, рассеяно созерцал пейзаж за окном, настроение у него было по-прежнему паршивое, а перед ним распинался распорядитель, посвящая в последние подробности подготовки к балу.   
Милада прислала ему записку, выдержанную в пренебрежительно-официальном стиле, в которой сообщала о том, что не сможет присутствовать на балу в связи с ухудшившимся самочувствием. Граф, вдоволь насмеявшись, ответил ей не менее вежливым разрешением остаться у себя. С ней он будет разбираться потом.  
Сейчас же на графа, как и каждый день всю прошедшую неделю, только гораздо острее, тошнотворнее, во всей полноте навалилось одиночество.   
Этот день лишил его не только Крэга и кузена Альберта, но и старшей «сестрицы», на чью мудрость он привык уповать, а, возможно, и жены… Эти Донованы с их гиперответственностью… Возможно, кому-то другому показалась бы странным такая жертвенность, но в их кругу это было в порядке вещей. Ради дружбы… Разве Беатриса, выходя замуж, не думала, что этим спасает жизнь Максу?.. Но только на сей раз Крэг и Кира переступили какую-то черту. Они уверены, что все всегда знают лучше. И ошибаются.  
Что ж, он всего лишь граф, не больше и не меньше. И раз у графа сегодня в программе бал, значит, будет бал, и он сам будет самым счастливым человеком на этом балу, как и положено хозяину положения.  
И машинально кивая в такт словам распорядителя, он думал о том, как эфемерно все в жизни… все проходит… и это прошло… В душе у него была странная пустота, почти ощутимая физически, так человек после ампутации чувствует уже несуществующую конечность… И он справедливо предполагал, что худшее еще впереди – когда не останется неотложных дел, не будет отвлекающих факторов, когда мозг полностью осмыслит глубину потерь… Тогда он еще выпьет эту чашу до дна.  
Граф не знал, что уже через несколько дней неожиданно ощутит странную свободу – он остался один, ни с кем не нужно считаться, ни о ком думать, можно просто жить, как хочется тебе, не оглядываясь на мнение тех, кого считаешь мудрее себя. Все эти годы он не мог признаться себе, как устал от этой дружеской диктатуры, от Киры, от Крэга, своих своеобразных «эталонов». Он не знал, что уже сегодня легко найдет общий язык с Маделейн Медоуз – на почве общих разочарований, вскоре потеряет от нее голову, как и она от него, и впервые в жизни будет полностью счастлив. Не знал, что уже через год разведется с Миладой под благовидным предлогом ее супружеской неверности и женится на своей возлюбленной; не знал, что обрадованная до глубины души Милада уедет за границу, где без помех свяжет свою жизнь с бывшим послом Китежа. Он не знал, что проживет относительно долгую и приятную жизнь, что станет умудренным жизнью поседевшим от государственных забот отцом семейства (трое детей! о эта сладкая мука); что Крэг в изгнании снискает еще большую научную славу, станет профессором, а там и ректором престижного иностранного университета.   
Не знал он и того, что каждый год 27 августа будет писать и рвать открытки, все еще мучимый чувством невнятной вины, пока, наконец, вся эта история окончательно не отойдет в прошлое. И когда Крэг и Кира приедут наконец с визитом в Винетту, они встретятся так, словно ничего не случилось. В конце концов он никогда не переставал их любить.  
…Он не знал и потому сидел, сгорбившись, и думал о том, что все бы отдал, чтобы предстоящий ему сегодня бал был вчерашним приемом…


End file.
